Un futuro diferente II : La visión
by RinoaDG
Summary: Lara a llegado al pasado al perseguir al ladrón de capsulas y ahora esta atrapada en un pasado que no pertenece a su línea del tiempo. Tendrá que encontrar a su enemigo que amenaza la vida de sus padres y su familia antes de que este los encuentre
1. Chapter 1

Una fuerte explosión se pudo oír en uno de los costados de la nueva corporación capsula, de entre el humo sale volando a toda prisa una figura

- maldición escapo …

- ¿Lara que paso?- preguntó una Bulma ya mucho más adulta

- Escapo y se llevo la capsula, tengo que detenerlo – decía la pequeña niña de doce años, junto su energía y su largo cabello lila se volvió dorado – no te preocupes abuela lo atrapare antes de que pase algo malo – dijo la niña antes de salir volando tras el otro sujeto.

Finalmente lo alzando en la punta de un barranco, la figura tomo la capsula y la abrió frente a el, cuando el humo se disperso pudo ver la horizontal y pequeña nave amarilla.

- con esto encontraré a los sayajines de otras épocas y el coliseo volverá a nacer mucho más fuerte- se subió en la nave y la encendió pero en ese momento llego Lara forcejeando con el, el encuentro fue tan fuerte que la maquina comenzó a trabajar, una luz blanca los rodeo y los cegó.

Lara abrió los ojos no reconociendo el lugar en donde se encontraba … era como su ciudad, parecía antigua, pero de ninguna forma parecida a su hogar … no lo había notado pero estaba en medio de una avenida de autos flotantes, no se dio cuenta hasta que uno se detuvo justo antes de golpearla.

- ¡Trunks! ¿pero que diablos te pasa como se te ocurre pararte a la mitad del paso de los autos? – decía la joven dueña de la nave, una chica de cabello y ojos azules, era idéntica a su abuela pero más joven, mucho más joven.

- Ay perdona pequeña no quise gritarte así, te confundí con mi hermano, es que … nunca pensé que vería a alguien más con el mismo tono de cabello que el … mi nombre es Bura …

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron de par en par … estaba en el pasado … pero no en su línea de tiempo.

Fin ... ?


	2. Noticias

**Capitulo 2**

**

* * *

**

Lara miraba sorprendida a la versión más joven de su madre, realmente frente a ella estaba la legendaria Pan, aquella que luchara en el coliseo espacial, aquella que había viajado al espacio y al planeta Nemeku ... aquella que había dominado por completo el corazón de su padre. Era tal y como él se la había descrito cuando jóvenes, la hermosa criatura de cabello negro.

- ¿y cual es el problema? - pregunto Pan mientras se ponía de pie mirando nuevamente a Bura

- parece que a esta pequeña le han robado algo muy importante y sin eso no podrá volver a casa, seguramente porque sus padres no la dejaran

- ¡¿qué?... no espera ... no es eso – trato de responder la pequeña pero fue interrumpida por la otra chica

- ¿tus padres no te dejaran volver?, ¿que clase de criaturas horribles son tus padres? – dijo molesta la pelinegra mientras que Lara le veía con la mirada incrédula ante sus palabras, sin tan solo lo supiera

- como dije esta noche te quedarás aquí y mañana por la mañana buscaremos a ese ladrón… Pan tu también estas invitada

- supongo que no tengo alternativa debido a la hora – dijo la joven sayajin mientras depositaba su mochila en una de las sillas del cuarto de la peli azul, entonces por el intercomunicador se pudo escuchar la voz de Bulma informado a la chicas de la cena

Las jóvenes bajaron las escaleras rumbo al comedor, cuando repentinamente la puerta principal se abrió, Lara de nueva cuenta estaba impresionada al ver al hombre alto y moreno entrando a aquella mansión, era su padre, una versión mucho más joven vestido de traje y cargando un portafolio, todo un ejecutivo, al observarlas se acerco hasta ellas sonriente.

- Hey! … - dijo mirando alegre a las chicas que también le saludaron, entonces observo a la pequeña detrás de su hermana, una niña no mayor de doce años, de ojos azul oscuro y cabello lila hasta los hombros... de un tono muy parecido al suyo... sostenido en la parte media por un listón rosa, unos jeans azules largos hasta un poco antes del tobillo y una playera naranja estampada con un panda … pero lo que más llamo su atención en ella fue su rostro, no podía evitar el recordar a la pequeña Pan al mirarla, aquella infantil criatura que había viajado con él al espacio buscando las esferas del dragón – y ¿tu eres? – pregunto amablemente a la chiquilla, tratando de hacerla sentir más cómoda en su presencia, para su desgracia la terrible herencia de la mirada asesina de su padre estaba siempre presente y a veces asustaba a la personas.

- Ella es Lara, una amiga, se quedara con nosotros esta noche – contesto Bura presentando a la pequeña

- Oh ya veo – giro su rostro para mirar a Pan detrás de ellas – hey Pan ¿te quedaras a cenar?

-¡Por supuesto !– dijo sonriente la chica pero no con una alegría completa, la niña peli lila los miro, algo extraño había en aquella relación, no era enemiga, era tranquila pero al mismo tiempo fría, tal vez no tan romántica como ella imagino que sería ¿qué había pasado con ellos?, ¿sus padres … no se amaban?

Las chicas jalaron de Lara hasta llevarla al comedor mientras que Trunks subía a su habitación para cambiarse, la gran mansión de los dueños de la corporación capsula era más que impresionante, en su tiempo el viejo edificio así como la compañía habían sido reconstruidos pero para nada eran igual a los de este tiempo. Lara se detuvo justo al escuchar la voz de otra mujer en la sala

- ¿porque tardaron tanto?, la cena se enfría – dijo Bulma un tanto molesta, pero sorprendida de ver a la niña llegar detrás de las chicas

- ¿así que tu eres la niña de la que habla Vegeta?, la que Bura trajo… eres muy linda – dijo Bulma conmovida ante la chiquilla – no se porque pero me causas mucha ternura… me recuerdas tanto a mi Trunks cuando era un bebe … -dijo la mujer de cabello azul recordando los viejos tiempos.

- Madre ella es Lara, se quedara con nosotros esta noche, mañana le ayudaremos a encontrar algo que perdió

- Claro no hay problema – dijo la mujer tallando la cabeza de la chiquilla, lo cual ella contesto con una sonrisa, era inevitable pues era la misma imagen de su abuela y la adoraba, más allá en las sobras de la casa las miraba Vegeta, de verdad había algo en esa niña que llamaba de sobremanera la atención del príncipe de todos los sayajin, algo en ella le era perturbador, no sabía si era una razón negativa o positiva, sólo podía distinguir que ella no pertenecía a ese mundo.

Los platos sobre la mesa comenzaron a servirse, todos tomaron lugar a excepción de Vegeta, cosa que no preocupa a Bulma, pues sabía que su esposo salía de vez en cuando a entrenar lejos, pronto Trunks se sentó con ellas a cenar ante la mirada atenta de Lara y Pan.

-¿y de donde eres pequeña Lara? – pregunto Bulma con una sonrisa sacando a la pequeña de su trance al mirar a sus padres jóvenes

- aaa… yo soy del oeste … -dijo nerviosa

- ciudad Satán no esta al oeste- la corrigió Bura mirándola

- ¿eres de ciudad Satan?… no te vistes como la gente de ahí- dijo Pan conociendo más que bien la ciudad de su abuelo

- si de hecho tu ropa no se ve muy común… debo de admitir que el diseño es grandioso – volvió a hablar Bura mirándola, mientras que Lara se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

- por favor dejen de incomodar a nuestra invitada – salió Trunks al rescate sonriéndole a la chiquilla, la sonrisa de su padre siempre la calmaba desde que era un bebe, su madre solía decir que cuando Lara era tan solo un infante lloraba con gran intensidad, su padre la tomaba de su cuna y la rodeaba protectoramente con sus brazos sonriéndole y solo eso bastaba para que ella dejara de llorar, Pan siempre le afirmo que cuando lo conoció fue tan sólo una sonrisa lo que el chico necesito para robarle el aliento… y por lo visto era cierto, pues noto que la versión más joven de su madre no había perdido de vista el gesto en el rostro del Trunks de ese tiempo, como perdida en un hechizo del cual salio al escuchar de nueva cuenta la voz de Bulma.

- Tienes razón hijo… aunque me gustaría saber que es lo que están planeando, antes dijeron que buscaban algo que le habían robado a esta encantadora pequeña

- Si nosotras ... - trato de decir Bura pero fue interrumpida

- ... En realidad creo que no es necesario que hagan tanto por mi…. Yo ... - quiso decir Lara pero le interrumpieron también

- Descuida te ayudaremos a encontrar la capsula que te robaron confía en nosotras – dijo Pan guiñándole el ojo – por ahora terminemos de cenar que tenemos mucho que planear

En lo alto de un edificio se encontraba una criatura diferente a cualquier otra en la tierra, en su línea del tiempo había sido conocido como el "maestro" el gran señor del coliseo espacial, donde peleadores de toda la galaxia disputaban batallas a muerte para entretener a los espectadores, pero todo eso había terminado cunado aquella pareja de sayajines llego a su recinto, anteriormente había obtenido grandes ganancias de otro miembro de esa raza y creyó que al adquirir aquellos dos últimos portadores de esa sangre en su grupo su riqueza sería mayor, pero esos dos jóvenes habían destruido todo el lugar, liberado a los prisioneros y asesinando a sus mejores hombres, incluso habían atentado contra su vida pero no murió, escapo y los siguió hasta la tierra en donde aprendió de ellos y de sus vidas pasadas, pero por sobretodo aprendió de la máquina del tiempo y de los últimos descendientes de la poderosa raza en la otra línea del tiempo, con su nuevo poder los dominaría y con su poder bajo su control su coliseo volvería, se reconstruiría y sería aún mejor … Sabía donde encontrarlos … era tan sólo cuestión de tiempo.

La noche había caído al fin en la mansión de la corporación capsula, Lara estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama de uno de los cuartos de visitas de la mansión aguardado por que los demás en el lugar finalmente durmieran profundamente, tenía que salir urgentemente de ahí, buscar al maestro y regresar junto con el en la maquina del tiempo a su línea correcta, no llevaba más que un día en el lugar y ya había ocasionado muchos problemas, había revelado su nombre a sabiendas de que estaba en el pasado y de que podía arranarlo todo en el futuro … aunque pensándolo bien parecía que no había nada que arruinar, en la cena había notado mucha indirefencia entre sus padres, bien era cierto que se comportaban como grandes amigos, pero fuera de eso no … no había nada más… ¿o no era así?, había pequeñas chispas en ellos al mirarse o al tocarse, pero era evidente que trataban de enterrarlo en lo mas profundo de su interior … ¿qué pasaba con ellos? … se pregunto la niña de cabello lila, pronto noto que en la casa ya no había ruido y los kis de las personas estaban tranquilos, era obvio que al fin dormían, era el momento perfecto para escapar, salio de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, recorrió el oscuro pasillo sigilosamente y a lo lejos podo ver las escaleras que daban directo a la puerta principal, pronto estaría fuera…

- creo que es un poco descortés que te marches sin despedirte – dijo una profunda voz detrás de ella – después de todo si te tomaste el tiempo para comer nuestros alimentos debes de tomarte el tiempo para dar una explicación – Lara sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, giro sobre sus talones y le sonrío torpemente a Vegeta pensando rápidamente en que decir.

- yo … buscaba el baño … creo que me perdí .. su casa es muy grande y con tantas puertas es difícil saber cual es la correcta – dijo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza

- segunda puerta a la derecha – dijo el hombre de cabello puntiagudo mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar a su habitación pero antes de que se perdiera de vista hablo nuevamente – es curioso que busques un baño fuera de tu cuarto tomando en cuenta que en la habitación de huéspedes hay uno … - la miro directamente a los ojos – nos veremos por la mañana – hablo amenazante antes de continuar con su camino, ahora si que estaba asustada Lara, ¿acaso su abuelo había notado algo?... lo mejor era volver a su cuarto y mantener un perfil bajo, por lo menos hasta que pudiera salir del lugar sin alterar más las cosas.

Las chicas despertaron listas para la búsqueda del "ladrón de capsulas" como lo habían nombrado ahora, Lara no estaba tan emocionada como ellas, podía sentir la mirada de su abuelo a lo lejos, debía de tener cuidado con lo que decía y con lo que hacía, tan metida estaba en su pensamiento que de hecho no se dio cuenta de la roca en el jardín frente a ella, por lo que tropezó sin remedio rompiendo su pantalón

- ¿esta bien?- pregunto Pan ayudándola a levantarse

- si creo que si

- pero tu pantalón tiene un serio problema - dijo Bura

- no es nada es sólo un rasguño

- no podemos continuar esta misión si arreglar ese problema primero … ¡AL CENTRO COMERCIAL! – grito la peli azul mientras que Pan dejaba caer su cabeza en su mano resignada ante la situación, sabía de antemano lo peligroso que era ir con Bura al centro comercial, pero ahora que ya tenía esa idea en su cabeza nada la detendría, Lara las miro sin entender hasta que repentinamente sintió que la mano de la hija menor de Bulma jalo de ella para llevarla hasta el auto y en menos de un minuto las tres chicas ya estaban en camino hacia el lugar.

Trunks había llegado como siempre temprano a su oficina, su vida y odiaba decirlo se había vuelto una completa, total y aburrida rutina, lo más emocionante que pasaba en su vida era ver una película de acción con alguna de sus tantas admiradoras o bellas chicas con las que salía, nada serio, simple diversión, jamás consideraría nada serio en ninguna de ellas, no podía … no después de lo que había pasado con la hermosa criatura de cabello negro, aquella que últimamente había vuelto a invadir sus sueños como lo había hecho alguna vez en el pasado, aunque ahora sentía que era mucho peor … ¿tendría algo que ver con ese tal L.J.?

- ¿que cosa?... –dijo Lara sorprendida ante el comentario de la joven Pan

- L.J me llamo, esta en el centro comercial también, iré a verlo y las alcanzare pronto

- De acuerdo tomate tu tiempo tortolita

- ¡Cállate Bura! – grito Pan mientras se marchaba

- ¿Quien es LJ? - pregunto la pequeña alarmada

- Es el novio de Pan, un chico que conoció en su escuela, un buen partido si me permites decirlo

- Pero… pero… pero … - trato de decir la niña pero fue interrumpida por la voz de un joven al fondo, Goten y Pares se acercaron hasta Bura y Lara para saludarlas, ellos también estaban de paseo en el lugar y se sorprendieron al verlas, sobre todo a la pequeña, después de una breve introducción los cuatro caminaron por la plaza conversando y disfrutando de un delicioso helado.

- No te preocupes Lara, Pan y Bura encontraran lo que perdiste y a ese malvado ladrón- comento Goten pero la niña no contesto, aun estaba perdida en la noticia del otro hombre en la vida de su madre, ahora entendía varias cosas

- ¡Hey chicos! – gritaba Pan mientras se acercaba a los demás

- Pan creímos que te tardarías más -comento Bura

- L.J se tuvo que marchar solo vino a traerme esto- dijo Pan mostrando un pergamino viejo

- ¿otro mapa del tesoro?, no me digas que pretenden hacer sus rondas por alrededor del mundo nuevamente

- ¡claro! – dijo con extrema alegría la chica de cabello negro, Lara la miro, era más que notable la felicidad de la joven, pero aun seguía sin poder creerlo, tan metida estaba en su pensamiento que no noto Pan hablándole

- Perdón creo … creo que no escuche

- Dije que si ya habías encontrado algo que te gustara, recuerda que no podemos perder mucho tiempo aquí si queremos encontrar al que te robo la capsula – comento la última de los Son sonriente, Bura llego detrás de ellas cargando ya un par de bolsas con ropa para luego jalar de las chicas e introducirlas en otra de las tiendas sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba a lo lejos preparandose para atacarlos finalmente….


	3. Centro Comercial

**Capitulo 3**

**

* * *

**

Goten y Pares se habían separado de las otras chicas para continuar con su paseo, llegaron hasta un expendio de crepas ordenando una para compartir, una vez en sus manos caminaron hasta una de las bancas en el centro para disfrutar de ella.

- como ya te había dicho te enseñare a disfrutar de los diferentes y deliciosos postres que hay en este mundo… esta es una crepa – dijo mientras cortaba un pedazo para dárselo en la boca a su novia, pero antes de que este pudiera siquiera tocar sus labios se detuvo, Goten giro su rostro solo para encontrar una figura humanoide acercándose a él, derribando a todo ser que se interpusiera en el camino, ambos chicos se levantaron de golpe de su asiento cuando finalmente este llego a ellos.

- ¿quién eres?- grito Goten mientras la criatura le sonreía

- finalmente … otro portador de sangre sayajin

- no puede ser ... otra vez – se dijo a sí mismo Goten mientras se giraba para mirar a Pares que de inmediato entendió lo que el joven le quería decir, le dio un tierno beso y se marcho sabiendo que Goten pelearía y se encargaría de todo – no se por que siempre me toca tratar con los lunáticos primero… repito ¿quién eres?

- Cuando era el soberano, mis súbditos solían llamarme "Maestro"

- Como sea, estas interrumpiendo mi cita por lo que mejor terminamos con esto pronto – dijo el chico colocándose en posición de pelea

- Eso espero – hablo el hombre aún manteniéndose de pié normalmente

Goten ataco primero, la defensa del hombre parecía ser buena, pero no hacía nada por atacar, ni siquiera levantaba los puños, ante la desesperación y la prisa el pelinegro se transformo en super sayajin para presionar a la criatura que evidentemente no era de ese mundo, pero su nueva forma no hizo más que provocar una leve y malvada sonrisa en el rostro de aquel extraño, de pronto el hombre toco la perla en su pecho y una extraña energía rodeo a Goten no permitiendo que este se pudiera mover, alarmado el joven trataba de soltarse sin conseguir resultado

- no podrás liberarte por mucho que trates – se acerco el maestro al chico que ahora estaba de rodillas, por alguna extraña razón su Ki estaba aumentando... era como si aquella energía que lo rodeaba provocara que todo el poder en él despertara de un solo golpe- este campo de fuerza rebela en ti todo tu poder, poder que ahora será mio- dijo mientras al momento cerraba su puño frente a Goten, al hacerlo todo su poder y energía se drenaron de su cuerpo introduciéndose en la perla de la criatura, Goten cayo sin su trasformación e inconciente al suelo cuando finalmente fue liberado.

- ¿quién es LJ?- pregunto Lara a Bura que ahora escogía una par de lindas blusas para su no conocida sobrina

- como dije, LJ es un muchacho que Pan conoció en la escuela, es un chico muy agradable y el último descendiente de una familia de poderosos empresarios, según escuche su única familia es su abuela – dijo mientras media una vestido en la niña que finalmente termino por no agradarle por lo que siguió buscando – viene de una larga línea de riquillos estirados, pero a diferencia de ellos, él es como Pan, un joven completamente rebelde y aventurado, de hecho se conocieron durante una pequeña pelea en un banco, Pan había tenido siempre la mala suerte de que al defender a inocentes terminaba espantado a sus novios, pero este joven por el contrario la admiro y le rebelo su entrenamiento en las artes marciales, por lo que pronto se volvieron compañeros de practicas y de aventuras, siempre andan viajando por el mundo buscando tesoros o resolviendo misterios, incluso Pan le enseño a usar su Ki, creo que forman una pareja linda – termino de decir sin notar que Lara no había perdido de vista a su madre mientras escuchaba la terrible historia, sin notarlo camino despacio hasta donde estaba la chica de cabello negro buscando entre las chaquetas y casi en un susurro le hablo.

- entonces tienes … ¿novio? - pregunto la niña casi con tristeza en la voz

- así que Bura ya te contó todo, esa mujer no sabe guardar secretos – dijo sin mirarla – se puede decir que si LJ es mi novio – le sonrío y luego regreso a lo suyo

- ¿pero que hay de Trunks?- volvió a preguntar la niña inocente, los nervios de Pan salieron a relucir cuando involuntariamente dejo caer la prenda que sostenía en sus manos y su rostro se pinto de un muy leve rojizo

- ¿que hay … que hay con él?

- Pues yo creí que el… él - trato de decir Lara, Pan la miro y soltó un suspiro

- él es un gran amigo, y solo podrá ser eso… lo se desde que … - quiso decir pero el Ki fuera de control de Goten hizo que tanto ella como Lara y Bura giraran sus rostros en dirección a donde este se encontraba, era claro que algo pasaba por lo que las tres corrieron a su alcance, al llegar ahí pudieron verlo con los ojos cerrados en el suelo, casi como si toda vida hubiera desaparecido de él, Bura corrió a su lado girándolo y descansándolo en su regazo tratando de despertarlo pero este no respondía.

- Maldito, ¿que le haz hecho a mi tío Goten?- dijo Pan lista para pelear

- Tu … - hablo el monstruo con desprecio al reconocer a la joven, al no recibir respuesta la chica se lanzo al ataque transformándose al momento, pero el maestro la recibió concentrado todo el poder de Goten en su puño haciéndola volar por los aires atravesando varias paredes del centro comercial.

-¡Pan!- grito Bura asustada, la criatura la miro entonces y despacio se fue acercando a ella

- Tu también eres portadora de sangre sayajin – dijo amenazante pero entonces una pequeña figura se interpuso entre ellos

- ¡Detente! – grito Lara con rabia al ver como ese monstruo había golpeado a su madre y ahora amenazaba a su tía

-¿Tu aquí? – pregunto sorprendido el maestro

- Tu me trajiste aquí no recuerdas - dijo Lara sacando su lengua ante su enemigo

- Tonta tu no puedes detenerme

- Al menos voy a intentarlo – dijo mientras con una veloz patada hacía que la criatura saliera volando del centro comercial hasta los lejanos bosques fuera de la ciudad, Lara dio un brinco al cielo para ir volando detrás de él

- ¡Lara espera!- grito Bura tratando de detenerla pero ya era tarde

Lara aterrizo en el claro que la caída de la criatura había provocado en el lugar, de entre las nubes de tierra se asomo el maestro sonriéndole macabramente a la niña.

- eso no me hizo ni cosquillas

- esa no era mi intención, solo te quería fuera del lugar

- ¿realmente pretendes detenerme mocosa?

- como dije al menos voy a intentarlo – hablo atacándolo pero este no hacía más que esquivar sus golpes

- esto es ridículo – dijo el hombre golpeándola y haciendo que esta cayera en el suelo, Lara se levanto como si nada y sonrío, pelearía en serio entonces, levanto sus brazos y al dejarlos caer a sus costados se cabello y su energía se volvieron doradas mostrando su transformación. Los ojos negros de Vegeta se abrieron de par en par al ver a la niña de cabello lila ahora en super sayajin… entonces la mocosa era …

-... un sayajin – dijo inaudible el príncipe de la raza

La niña peleo con todas sus fuerzas derribando en más de una ocasión a su enemigo que ya comenzaba a sentir los estragos de la pelea con ella, realmente era buena la chiquilla pero aún le faltaba para vencerlo, de un momento a otro la atrapo con su energía también derribándola en el suelo, la niña callo de rodillas mientras que todo su poder era expulsado de su cuerpo, la tierra comenzó a temblar sin control ante la energía que la pequeña dejaba salir, incluso Vegeta se quedo sin palabras al sentirla… su poder era tan grande como el de la transformación cuatro, de hecho comenzó a notar que los ojos de Lara se volvían por momentos dorados mientras que su cabello de vez en cuando se dejaba ver plateado, pero le chiquilla se resistía, luchaba por controlar o por ocultar su poder, el maestro se acerco a ella con su mano al frente comenzando a cerrarla, pronto el inmenso poder de ella sería suyo, pero de un momento a otro salio disparado por el potente puño de Vegeta en trasformación cuatro, Lara cayo al suelo inconsciente pero aun con su energía intacta, el príncipe la cargo y salio del lugar rumbo a la corporación capsula, sabía que el golpe no le había hecho nada al hombre, pero por lo menos había creado distancia entre ellos.

Al llegar a la corporación subió hasta el cuarto de la pequeña y la deposito en su cama, para luego sentarse en una silla frente a la misma y observarla, jamás en toda su vida había sentido tal cantidad de poder, sólo Goku había logrado sorprenderlo de esa manera, ya habían pasado largos años desde que sintió aquella emoción, pero había algo más que le intrigaba, como es que ella era portadora de sangre sayajin, por alguna razón todo aquella situación se le hacia conocida, por ahora la dejaría descansar, pero al despertar tendría que responder varias preguntas


	4. Sorpresa

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe en plena oscuridad, aún seguía bajos los escombros de las paredes que había derribado al chocar con ellas.

- ¡ese maldito! – dijo Pan mientras se levantaba liberándose de los obstáculos para poder salir, una vez afuera busco a Bura encontrándola aún donde la había visto por última vez, volo directamente a ella para ver si se encontraba bien y para saber sobre su enemigo.

LJ, había regresado al centro comercial al notar el alboroto preocupado por Pan y para su sorpresa se encontró con Bura asustada y el tío de la chica en su regazo inconciente, al verlos en tal estado se alarmo por su amada, más al no notar su presencia.

- ¿Bura que paso? – pregunto con urgencia el chico

- LJ…algo… alguien nos ataco, no se que pasa con el- miro a Goten- pero no responde – dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos la peli azul preocupada por el chico en sus brazos.

- ¿Bura en donde esta Pan? – pregunto el joven despacio tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos implorando una respuesta

- ¡Aquí estoy! – contesto una voz en el fondo, la joven de cabello negro descendía frente al castaño con molestia aún por la derrota, de pronto sintió los brazo del chico alrededor de ella mientras este le susurraba

- Estaba preocupado por ti

- Estoy bien descuida – dijo soltándose un poco, no era que le desagradara el abrazo y cariño del joven, pero sentía que no había la necesidad de tal demostración, le era un poco incomodo, un tanto cursi y ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, cuando este finalmente la libero Pan se acerco a su tío tocando su frente, su temperatura era fría, no alarmante pero fuera de lo normal – lo mejor es llevarlo con tu madre tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos – le dijo a su mejor amiga- ¿en donde esta la criatura?

- Se marcho… voló después de que Lara …- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –Lara... ¡oh por Kami!, Lara se fue tras él

- ¿Que?, ¿pero como? - pregunto la chica molesta y sorprendida ante la afirmación

- Voló tras él

- ¿Pero como es posible?, tu nunca mencionaste que ella pudiera volar – la miro más molesta, había algo raro en todo eso – no importa iré a buscarla - dijo mientras se giraba para comenzar el vuelo

-¡Pan! – le gritó LJ preocupado, sabía que la chica era extremadamente fuerte, pero sabiendo el resultado anterior le preocupara que algo le pasara.

-Estaré bien, por favor ayuda a Bura con mi tío – diciendo esto Pan emprendió vuelo en busca de Lara y su enemigo.

En el aire pudo distinguir el ki del "maestro", parecía estancado en un lugar, "¿qué pasó?... espero que Lara este bien" se dijo a si misma la chica encontrándose extrañamente preocupada por la chiquilla.

Trunks había sentido un inmenso poder proveniente del norte, pronto llegaría al lugar donde dos grandes fuerzas se habían enfrentado, primero se había asustado al sentir aquel poder en el centro comercial y no pudo evitar salir a toda prisa al sentir a Pan elevar su fuerza y de pronto dejar de sentirla. Salió de su oficina a máxima velocidad al saberla en peligro, pero en el camino sintió las grandes fuerzas cambiar de lugar, pelear y luego una de ellas desaparecer, tenía que saber de quien se trataba por lo que voló a esa dirección.

Para su sorpresa Pan estaba ahí también observando el lugar en el que probablemente había caído ese ser, pero este había desaparecido para cuando ella llego. Se giró al notar a Trunks detrás de ella observándola.

-¿que paso? - pregunto el chico acercándose un poco más a la joven

- No lo se, una extraña criatura nos ataco en el centro comercial- le miro con tristeza y preocupación- hirió a mi Tío dejándolo en un terrible estado - dijo mientras se quitaba el cabello del rostro con desesperación- ... y además al parecer llego aquí con Lara detrás de él y no se que ha paso con ella

- Lara… ¿la pequeña?,¿ pero…?

- No lo se Bura no pudo decírmelo bien… no se que pensar y no hay rastro de ella aquí… además Goten … - trato de decir la chica, su voz denotaba preocupación y nerviosismo en un alto grado ante el resultado de todo aquello, Trunks se acerco hasta ella y sorpresivamente la abrazo posando una mano en su cintura y la otra en su espalda acariciándola lentamente, no le gustaba verla en ese estado y como por inercia hizo lo que hizo para tratar de calmarla… de protegerla tal vez …

- Descuida Pan, buscaremos una respuesta… ayudaremos a Goten – le dijo con su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, Pan estaba sorprendida por el gesto y sin entenderlo se sentía tranquila, protegida en el calor del cuerpo del chico, no rechazo el abrazó simplemente se recargo en su pecho escuchando su corazón y respirando su aroma, sabía que estaba mal hacer aquello, sabía que él … sólo la quería como a una amiga… ya lo tenía claro, lo había entendido y escuchado de su boca aquella terrible tarde tiempo atrás y sin embargo se permitió disfrutar del momento- Vayamos con Goten Pan...- dijo el joven liberándola de sus brazos y le había sido terrible el hacerlo, había peleado con todas sus fuerzas contra si mismo para soltarla, toda ella era una droga pura que lo encarcelaba y exponerse demasiado era peligroso, tenía que mantenerla alejada a toda costa, era lo mejor para ambos.

- Bura y LJ lo llevaron a tu casa, debemos alcanzarlos allá- hablo la peli negra comenzando a avanzar, Trunks tardo un poco en seguirla, el simple "LJ" en sus oídos le molestaba. Aunque el sabía que no debería.

Los azules ojos de Lara se abrieron despacio, adecuándose a la oscuridad de la habitación, aún su mente no estaba del todo despierta hasta que recordó lo pasado… ¿cómo había llegado ella ahí? se pregunto al reconocer el lugar.

- al fin jovencita – dijo Vegeta un tanto molesto mientras encendía una pequeña lámpara a un costado suyo, la observaba sentado frente a ella – creo que es hora de que hablemos seriamente – le dijo endureciendo más su mirada lo que asusto un poco a la pequeña.

- ¿de que desea que hablemos señor – dijo nerviosa Lara

- tal vez puedas empezar diciéndome quien demonios eres, ¿quien eres de verdad? – la niña sabía bien a que se refería, pero se negaba a contestar, opto por continuar con el juego con la esperanza de librarse del problema.

- de verdad no entiendo su pregunta señor Vegeta... creo... creo que Bura les explico todo sobre mi yo …- trato de decir pero de pronto el hombre frente a ella se levanto cruzando los brazos y mirándole fríamente.

- ¡déjate de tonterías mocosa! se perfectamente que tienes sangre sayajin en tus venas, incluso puedes transformarte en super sayajin lo he visto, pero la pregunta es ¿por qué? – le dijo el príncipe en un tono elevado, Lara sabía que ya no podría seguir engañándolo, no tenía opción, tendría que contarle la verdad, suspiro profundamente y comenzó.

- mi nombre no es una mentira, soy Lara y vengo del futuro de la línea temporal alterna, aquella en la que ninguno de ustedes sobrevivió al ataque de los androides, nadie excepto mis padres.

- Vienes del futuro… ¿del Trunks del futuro? – le dijo levantando una ceja, como no esperando la respuesta

- Si, mi padre fue el guerrero que llego aquí para advertirles del ataque… mi padre es Trunks – Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido por un momento y luego regreso a su postura normal, observando bien a la chiquilla , era verdad tenía un gran parecido a su hijo, su color de cabello y de ojos, tal vez un poco más claros… como los de la esposa del hijo de kakarotto …

- Tu padre es Trunks … ¿y tu madre es…? – dijo como temiendo la respuesta.

- Mi madre es Pan, Son Pan- contesto ella casi como un susurro

- ¡¿Que?- respondió Vegeta ahora si mostrando una cara de sorpresa- ¿pero como es posible?- dijo el hombre al darse cuenta de la situación, su sangre real se había mezclado con la del inútil de kakarotto, ahora si su pesadilla era verdad … aunque tenía que admitir que el resultado era sorprendente, aún recordaba bien la cantidad de poder que había visto … en su … en su nieta.

- Papa y mama se conocieron tiempo después de la derrota de los androides y se enamoraron teniéndome a mi - contesto la niña como expresando una obvia respuesta.

- Con razón la situación se me hacía familiar, lo mismo me ocurrió a mi – dijo el príncipe sayajin recordando el tiempo en el que el Trunks de la otra línea del tiempo había llegado hasta ellos – ¿quién es el tal "maestro"?- pregunto recordando al enemigo, había sentido su Ki en el centro comercial y luego moverse, se acerco hasta el a toda prisa encontrándose con una singular escena.

- Es una criatura del espacio, me contaron que solía tener una especie de coliseo espacial en donde entretenía al publico con luchas hasta la muerte entre los guerreros más fuertes del universo, mis padres lo enfrentaron y lo derrotaron … sin embargo el apareció un día en la tierra robándose la capsula de la maquina del tiempo… por seguirlo a él termine yo aquí – miro a su abuelo – no se como, pero absorbe los poderes de los demás y los vuelve suyos, mis padres jamás me hablaron de algo así

- Hmn- fue lo único que el hombre dijo- absorbe los poderes, estuvo a punto de absorber los tuyos- miro a la niña con el semblante de regañada – tienes un gran poder oculto, o por lo menos tu te esfuerzas en ocultarlo.

- No se como controlarlo... es demasiado para mi … y me asusta – confeso subiendo sus rodillas al pecho para enterrar su rostro.

- Tu nivel es como el de un super sayajin cuatro, pero tu transformación no es igual, supongo que es porque solo eres tres partes sayajin y en realidad esa fase es para miembros de sangre pura, eso explicaría también porque no puedes controlarlo

- No quiero usarlo - hablo la niña en tono de berrinche.

- Pero debes – le dijo viéndola serio – yo te enseñare, seré tu maestro y te mostrare como usar tus poderes adecuadamente, a subirlos de nivel

- Me enseñara … abuel.. es decir señor vegeta ¿de verdad me enseñara? – dijo la niña con los ojos llenos de ilusión mirándolo, jamás imagino que entrenaría con su abuelo y le emocionaba, recordaba muy bien a su padre hablándole de su abuelo y de la increíble sensación de entrenar con él.

- No te emociones mocosa, lo hago porque es un desperdicio que tengas semejante fuerza y no sepas usarla, ahora alístate que debemos planear las cosas – dijo el hombre antes de salir, bueno Lara también recordaba esa parte en el relato de su padre, el frío carácter de siempre, aún así estaba feliz de entrenar con él, de tener el honor de tenerlo como maestro.


	5. Cambio?

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Lara siguió a su abuelo fuera de la habitación, sabía que de alguna forma Vegeta ya había ideado un plan con todo y con la verdad sobre ella.

"el gran Maestro" pensó al recordar las historias que su padre y su madre le habían contado sobre el, lo terrible de la batalla en el coliseo donde por poco perdía la vida su madre, donde su padre exploto en rabia y en donde aquel otro sayajin se había convertido en un terrible asesino.

Ya le había contado todo lo que sabía a el príncipe de los sayajines y este le había dicho que contaría la historia de aquel ser a todos los demás, claro sin mencionar quien era ella en realidad, por el momento lo importante era reunirlos y advertirles del peligro. Bajaron las escales y antes de descender el último escalon se detuvieron, las puertas principales de la corporación se abrieron de golpe mientras que Bura y L.J. entraban cargando a Goten completamente inconsciente.

Los jóvenes depositaron al hijo de Goku en el suelo mientras que pedian ayuda, de pronto los ojos de Bura se posaron sobre los de Lara que estaba parada detrás de su padre al final de las escaleras.

- ¿Lara estas bien?... ¿que paso? Te vi irte tras ese individuo- dijo la menor de los hijos de príncipe sayajin parandose frente a la pequeña de cabello lila, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más el gruñido de Vegeta le detuvo.

- Esta bien, la encontré en el camino y la traje aquí- fue todo lo que dijo el hombre mirando con seriedad a su hija que entendió el mensaje y guardo silencio. Bulma ante el alboroto salió al pasillo en donde estaban todos y se sorprendió al ver al joven de cabello negro en el suelo con los ojos cerrados

- ¿Pero que le paso Goten?- pregunto la dueña de la empresa inclinandose ante el joven para mirarle más de erca

- Un extraño ser nos ataco … no se que paso … pero algo le ha hecho…el no despierta… madre... él – dijo Bura encerrandose en los brazos de su madre con miedo por el chico.

- No te preocupes querida encontraremos como ayudarlo

- ¡Pan!- grito la chica peli azul con sorpresa al recordarla – Pan se fue tras esa cosa, podría estar en peligro ella...

- ¿que?- pregunto Lara en voz baja desde el fondo asustada, Vegeta le miro y le hizo una señal para que no dijera nada más.

- Pan esta con Trunks, sus kis se mueven hacia aquí... llegaran pronto- dijo el hombre sayajin a su hija – Bura llama a Gohan y dile que venga, la situación es peligrosa y cada sayajin en este planeta puede ser el siguiente – las palabras del dueño de esa casa se grabaron en la mente de LJ que de pronto se sintió en extremo preocupado por Pan, ella era su chica y sabía todo sobre su familia y su raza, ya se lo había explicado la peli negra y a diferencia de otros chicos no le tuvo miedo, simplemente se quedo a su lado, pero las palabras sayajin y peligro juntas le atemorizaban.

- Padre… ¿pero como es que..? –trato de preguntar Bura pero fue interrumpida por su padre – sólo haz lo que te digo, hablaremos cuando todos estén aquí

Lejos de ahí el maestro se recuperaba, abría los ojos con furia a sabiendas de que uno de los miembros de aquella raza le había golpedo, no sabía si estar feliz o furioso ante el hecho, feliz de saber que había otro candidato para ser de él o furioso por el hecho de no haberlo notado hasta que este lo golpeo, una cosa era clara necesitaba más poder si deseaba controlarlos a todos a la perfección, necesitaba otro donador de poder y energía. De pronto sus sentidos captaron el movimiento de otro poderoso ki no muy lejos de el, una grande y diabolica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante la idea; Se lanzo al aire y fue directo tras aquella presencia.

Trunks y Pan volaban a toda prisa hacía la corporación capsula, lo mejor era juntarse con los demás y planear que hacer con aquella nueva amenaza. Todo el camino fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos menciono palabra alguna o cruzo mirada con el otro. El joven de cabello lila entonces noto algo que no había cabido en su mente antes, entre ellos se había formado un gran vacío, un abismo que sin notarlo había crecido hasta separarlos por completo, ya no tenían del todo la bella y alegre amistad de antes, la confianza de decirse por completo lo que sentían, lo que cruzaba por su mente como en años pasados y sabía a la perfección que había sido su culpa.

Dio un rápido vistazo a la chica que volaba detrás de él, su cabello negro danzaba con el aíre que los rodeaba mientras que su mirada se posaba en la tierra debajo de ellos, melancolica, preocupada, triste, había muchos sentimientos encontrados en esos ojos negros y deseaba con todo su corazón ayudarle con ellos, pero …no podía, ya no, no depués de aquel encuentro entre ellos tiempo atrás, lo recordaba a la perfección pues era como una daga que siempre estaba enterrada en esa herida haciendola sangrar todo el tiempo. Recordaba aquel calido cuerpo en sus brazos, aquellos dulces labios y aquel dolor en sus ojos cuando la verdad y el rechazo llego a ellos, a los dos, rompiendo el corazón de ambos…

- finalmente llegamos – dijo la joven al ver el gran edificio de la corporación en donde por supuesto podía sentir el ki de todos… de todos incluyendo el de - … Lara-

-¿que dices?- pregunto trunks

- Lara esta ahí – dijo la chica acelerando el vuelo hasta entrar a el edificio, en la sala de emergencia alrededor de la camilla de Goten estaban todos, incluyendo a la chiquilla de cabello lila, Pan entro con prisa hasta la sala y al verla corrio a ella para abrazarla – ¿Lara que sucedió?, ¿que te hizo pensar que podía pelear con ese ser?, tal vez puedas volar pero eso no significa que tu …

-Ya basta la mocosa esta bien, yo la traje aquí y esta sana y salva… aunque supongo que no puedes evitar preocuparte - hablo vegeta terminando su frase con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Que?

Vegeta se giro ante la mirada negativa e interrogativa de Pan que no podía entender a que se referia, Bura al verla corrio hasta ella para llevarla al cuarto en donde se encontraba su tío aun bajo un pesado sueño. Trunks se acerco hasta la pequeña de cabello lila acariciando suavemente su cabeza.

- no se bien que paso… pero me alegra que estes bien Lara – dijo el joven sonriendole, Lara dibujo una enorme sonrisa contestando

- gracias pa … - callo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y luego trato de coregir –pa…pa… para que preocuparse tanto yo… bueno yo-

- cierra la boca ya niña – le grito su abuelo desde el fondo jalando de ella para llevarla hasta la sala medica del edificio en donde estaban los demás, seguido de Trunks sorprendido del comportamiento de su padre.

En las colinas lejos de ahí, Gohan manejaba a toda prisa el auto nave en el cual iban su esposa y su madre, Bura les había llamado contandoles parte de la historia y a petición de ella estaban en camino a la gran corporación, de pronto algo golpeo el auto y antes de que Milk pudiera decir algo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de su hijo alejados del auto que ahora explotaba, Videl detrás de ellos.

- ¿así que tu eres el enemigo que nos amenaza?- grito Gohan mirando al maestro que volaba sobre ellos

- otro sayajin… es un verdadero placer conocerte… donador- con esas simples palabras comenzaron con el combate, Videl se encargo de proteger a Milk mientras que su esposo se defendía de aquella criatura.

Pan giro su rostro y salio del cuarto donde estaba Goten si que nadie se diera cuenta, había sentido el ki de sus padres ser atacado y ahora podia sentir el de su padre peleando … con aquella criatura, con el gran maestro…

- no …- susurro la chica mientras corria a la salida del edificio para buscar a su padre pero una mano jalando de la de ella le detuvo de pronto

- no vayas Pan – dijo L.J. mirándola seriamente – es peligroso … no quiero verte igual que Goten- La chica abrio los ojos impresionada ante las palabras del joven, de verdad se preocupaba por ella y ella no quería verlo sufrir, pero tenía que ir a ayudar a su familia o de lo contrario los vería en la misma situación que su tío, además su enemigo tendría ventaja.

- tengo que ir, debo evitar que adquiera más poder – sin más la chica dio un beso en la mejilla de aquel joven – volvere pronto – y luego salió por la puerta para emprender el vuelo.

Trunks sin duda alguna la había visto salir del cuarto y había presenciado la escena con L.J., cerro los ojos mientras chocaba con fuerza su frente al muro, sentía un ardon dentro de su cuerpo con solo recordar aquella visión una y otra vez en su mente, era él quien estaba preocupado por ella, era él quien sentía la necesidad de protegerla, era él quien deseaba ese beso en la mejilla ... pero no era él quien lo recibía. Cerro los puños y se concentro no en el coraje si no en la preocupación por la chica, se había marchado de nueva cuenta sola al peligro y él a pesar de todo no permitiría que algo le pasara, salio por la puerta de atrás del complejo y tomo vuelo también para seguirla.

Gohan peleaba sin utilizar por completo su fuerza, aquel sujeto combatía con todo su poder, o con el poder de Goten robado pero no era rival para el hombre sayajin, estaba por eliminarlo cuando este tramposamente apunto su golpe a las dos mujeres en tierra que les miraban, Gohan volo hasta ellas para salvarlas del ataque, que por supuesto logro sin mucho esfuerzo, pero lo que no noto era que aquello era sólo una distracción para atraparle, de pronto no pudo mover su cuerpo, cayo de rodillas mientras sentía como explotaba su energía dentro de él, el maestro se acerco hasta el sayajin y extendío su mano frente a el para luego cerrarla, comenzó a absorber su energía, pero conferme la consumia peor sentía su cuerpo, era como si quisiera explotarle por dentro, simplemente era demaciada para el, no podía contener y controlar tanto poder.

Aun así Gohan estaba débil, la energía tomada por aquel ser fue suficiente para dejarlo agotado, despierto pero sin poder sentir del todo su cuerpo, de pronto su rostro se lleno de terror al notar como aquel ser se acercaba hasta la mujeres para tratar de dañarlas nuevamente.

- bueno si no puedo tener tu poder, tendre tu servicio, pero para ello deber eliminar todo lo que te mantiene como un humano, solo tu lado sayajin me es util.

Videl se coloco en posición de pelea aunque sabia que no era rival para aquel ser, este estaba por lanzarles un gran rayo de energía cuando otro le golpeo, al girar su rostro pudo ver a Pan en super sayajin aterrizando justo frente a su padre

- ¡maldito! - grito la chica

- oh así que nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿no tuviste suficiente?...- le dijo mientras sonreia – al igual que tu otro yo eres terca y molesta, terminare contigo y no cometere el mismo error que antes

-¿que? – se pregunto pan, pero lo dejo de lado al reaccionar ante el ataque del maestro, su combate era fuerte, pero solo fue necesario que Pan aumentara un poco su nivel de fuerza para tomar la ventaja, el maestro lo sabía pero por alguna razón sonreia, de pronto vio a la chica acercarse a el dispuesto a golpearlo, pero justo antes de que su poño lo tocara este dasaparecio reapareciendo frente a su padre, le dio una patada que le mando a volar algunos metros, Pan grito con ira ante aquello y estaba por alcanzarlo cuando este le hablo.

- ¿a caso no te preocupa lo que pueda pasar con tu padre? – justo al decir aquellas palabras lanzo energía a Gohan dispuesto a matarlo, Pan llego hasta el salvandolo justo a tiempo, pero ya había caído en la trampa, pronto dejo de sentir su cuerpo, no podia moverlo, cayo al piso de golpe perdiendo su transformación, de pronto observo al maestro parado junto a ella con un extraño objeto en su mano que lentamente le acerco, al poco tiempo todo se volvio negro.

Trunks llego hasta las montañas observando la destrucción del lugar, el combate había sido fuerte y por alguna razón un terrible presentimiento se poso en su corazón, a lo lejos pudo sentir el ki de la esposa de Gohan débil, se acerco hasta ella quien abrazaba con fuerza y miedo a una Milk desmayada mientras que Gohan seguía inconsciente, no comprendía que psaba o que había pasado y no lo entendio hasta que un terrible dolor en su esplda le hizo girar el rostro, una esfera de energía había sido lanzada a el con malicia lastimándolo, pero al voltear su rostro sus ojos no podrían creer lo que veían, a la figura que le miraba...

- ¿Pan?- susurro incrédulo Trunks al mirarla, la chica tenía un sonrisa maliciosa pintada en su rostro mientras que en sus ojos solo pudo notar locura, maldad … casi un deseo de sangre… esa no era su Pan- ¿Pan pero que pasa contigo?

- creo que me divertiré un rato contigo ratoncito- dijo la chica mientras expulsaba su poder, se transformo en super sayajin pero había algo muy raro en ella, su transformación no era dorada si no de un extraño brillo naranja mientras que su energía se sentía aumentada en gran medida – ¿listo …? - fue lo ultimo que la chica dijo antes de lanzarse contra el joven príncipe.

* * *

Saludines... he regresado a la historia que tenía pendiente, lo se fue mucho tiempo y pido una gran disculpa a todos los que me han pedido actualización, pero se me han ocurrido tantas otras historias de diferentes temas ... :), pero al fin regrese y seguiré adelante.

saludos y gracias a todos por continuar conmigo... :) en serio soy su fan por el apoyo jajajaj


	6. Mareo

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

Trunks abrió los ojos mientras sentía como las piedras de aquella montaña con la que se había estrellado se enterraban en su espalda, no podía creer que aquella jovencita que se volviera su mejor amiga y su compañera en muchas aventuras ahora le estuviera atacando. Cayo al suelo herido, la vio acercarse a él pero se negaba a pelear con ella, no de ese modo, no mientras esta fuera aquella criatura extraña y malvada… ¿qué había pasado con ella? ¿que le había hecho a los demás?, observo a su lado encontrando al padre de la chica inconsciente, a su madre herida y a su abuela en un profundo desmayo.

- vaya creí que darías más pelea… que mal... – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al joven sobre el suelo con una terrible sonrisa pintada en el rostro

- ¿que pasa contigo pan?... ¡despierta! - le grito el joven de cabello lila desesperado buscando en ella una respuesta, alguna señal de la antigua chica en su interior.

- ¿despertar?… si finalmente estoy despierta, finalmente soy libre de todo lo que me detiene … finalmente soy libre de ti - el joven la miro sorprendido por sus palabras sin saber que responder... aunque imaginaba a que se refería ella

- Pan…Pan yo…

- Suficiente charla, es mejor que comiences a defenderte ahora si no quieres morir pronto

- ¡No!, no pienso hacerlo, no jugaré a lastimarte Pan

- ¡Ha!, ya lo has hecho antes ¿por que te detendrías ahora? – Trunks la miró entendiendo el comentario, no lo decía por una batalla, no lo decía por un golpe a ella si no a su corazón, seguía herida por lo sucedido entre ellos, seguía sufriendo al igual que él. No tuvo mucho tiempo para meditarlo, la vio avanzando en su dirección, no tenía más opción tenía que al menos mantener una batalla con ella, solo así podría acercarse lo suficiente para buscar una forma de regresarla a la normalidad, para tratar de hablar con ella. De un golpe se transformo en super sayajin defendiéndose de sus pelea era fuerte, el joven de cabello lila se defendía y observaba a la chica disfrutando del combate… por así decirlo, pues su sonrisa era sínica, como aceptando una victoria sobre él, como disfrutando su dolor y desesperación.

Lara miro hacia fuera a través de la ventana, podía sentir el ki de sus padres enfrentándose, salió a toda prisa hacia el jardín solo para toparse con un Vegeta mirando al frente, un pequeño gruñido del mismo de indico que él también ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡padre! ni Trunks ni Pan están aquí, ¡se han marchado! - grito Bura ansiosa desde la puerta de entrada del complejo, con sus ojos le pedía una respuesta a aquel hombre pues su amiga y su hermano estaban en peligro

- lo se - contesto él

- ¿pero entonces… que debemos...?

- tu quédate aquí - indico a su hija- … anda iremos tras ellos – dijo mientras miraba a Lara- iremos a buscarlos.

Ambos despegaron a toda prisa elevando su energía para llegar hasta donde aquellos jóvenes se encontraban... ante el asombro de Bura al ver a la pequeña volando de tal forma . El gran maestro pronto los sintió aproximándose, sabía que aquella joven ahora de su lado era fuerte, más ahora con su nuevo poder, pero no estaba lista para enfrentarse a dos guerreros sayajin al mismo tiempo.

Se acerco hasta donde estaban los chicos peleando, el inmenso poder de ambos ya había destruido parte del suelo y algunas de las pequeñas montañas de los lados, se paro sobre volando justo sobre ellos en uno de los riscos y hablo

- es hora de marcharnos

- como tu digas- contesto la chica mientras sin más dejaba de pelear liberando su transformación, Trunks salió de entre un grupo de rocas y se acerco a ella a toda prisa al escuchar que se marchaba

- ¡no dejare que te marches!, no mientras estés en ese estado

- ¿es que aun no lo entiendes?, este es mi ser verdadero, aquel en el que mi sangre sayajin domina, en donde mi lado humano no vale nada y no me impide hacer lo que yo quiera

- te equivocas… esta no eres tu… no te dejaré ir – decía el joven mientras se interponía en el camino de la chica que estaba por irse, la joven le sonrió de medio lado y dio un brinco atrás colocándose exactamente frente a su padre, su madre y su abuela, les apuntaba con su mano dispuesta a disparar un rayo de energía.

- ¿que harás ratoncito, detenerme o salvarlos?

- No te atreverías - cuestionó el joven al verla frente a su propia familia sonriendo de forma maligna... la verdadera Pan no se atrevería

- Necesito liberarme por completo de mi lado humano para así poder tener acceso a todo mi poder sayajin, que mejor manera de empezar si no con su muerte, con el lado débil de mi familia.

- ¡Pan no te atrevas… te arrepentirás!

- ¿Apostamos?- dijo la chica mientras disparaba su rayo de energía, Trunks voló a toda velocidad para pararse exactamente frente a las victimas recibiendo el ataque, soportándolo para que este no dañara a los demás, cuando finalmente termino cayo de espaldas al suelo, herido, sangrando y ya sin su transformación, la pelinegra se acerco a el despacio, sonriendo, notando su camisa negra abierta por la pelea, se agacho junto a él y sin más deslizó sus manos por la piel húmeda de su fuerte pecho expuesta hasta llegar a su cuello, subiendo por el hasta sus labios, el joven solo la observo mientras que esta acercaba su rostro para rozar sus labios con los de él, para humedecer esos labios con la punta de su lengua y luego besarlo furiosamente- es una lastima que no pueda seguir jugando contigo…- le dijo al terminar para luego acercarse hasta su oído para susurrarle – eres tan irresistible – hablo despacio mientras lo sentía temblar bajo el contacto de su cálido aliento, el maestro le llamo de nuevo para marcharse y sin más la chica se levanto para ir tras él, Trunks la siguió con la mirada aun débil, la observo levantar su mano a lado de su cabeza y de un solo y filoso movimiento cortar su largo cabello negro que llegaba a su espalda hasta dejarlo un poco más arriba de su oreja – ... libre al fin... – pronuncio la chica mientras sonreía y luego levantaba el vuelo desapareciendo con el maestro.

El joven de cabello lila cerro los ojos por el dolor de sus heridas sintiendo como el ki de Pan se alejaba de el de él, estaba preocupado por ella y sin embargo no podía alejar la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos de su cabeza, esos dulces y suaves labios que sólo una vez fueron suyos… la salvaría, la haría regresar así perdiera la vida en el intento.

Lara y Vegeta llegaron en ese momento observando la destrucción en el lugar, el príncipe sayajin se acerco hasta su hijo que intentaba ponerse de pie con dificultad, mientras que la pequeña llegaba junto a su abuelo para revisarle.

- ¿qué paso? - pregunto el pelinegro

- Créeme padre, que si lo supiera te lo diría

- ¿En donde esta la hija de Gohan?

- Se marcho con aquel ser, algo le ha pasado… es completamente otra…- comento el joven mirando al suelo sosteniendo su costado adolorido

- Ese ser … le hizo algo ... con lo que coloco en su cuello…- dijo Gohan abriendo los ojos con dificultad

- ¡Señor Gohan esta bien! – grito la pequeña de cabello lila al ver a su otro abuelo consiente

- ¿Tu sabes que paso con Pan?- pregunto Vegeta serio bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo que esperaba ansioso la respuesta

- Ese maldito… trato de robar mi poder y no pudo controlarlo, fue demasiado para el … pero pensó en otra forma de utilizarlo… con ese collar inhibe el lado y el razonamiento humano de Pan, dejando solo a la guerrera sayajin... de ese modo … ella puede recibir el poder que el maestro absorbe de los otros, de nosotros - hablo el hombre que respiraba con dificultad por la batalla con el maestro y con su hija

- Ahora entiendo porque el poder de Pan tenía un nivel mayor, era no solo el suyo, si no el de Gohan y … el de Goten

- Por lo que escuche lo que quiere es su coliseo de vuelta… aunque no entiendo a que se refiere- dijo Gohan, Vegeta lo miro y comprendió que lo mejor era que se los explicara y que supieran a que se enfrentaban.

- Lo mejor es volver a la corporación, ahí atenderán a los heridos y planearemos nuestro siguiente movimiento

- ¿Que hay de Pan?- pregunto alarmado el joven hijo de Vegeta esperando una respuesta de su padre

- Por ahora no podemos hacer nada al respecto – le dio la espalda- no debes preocuparte, ellos nos buscaran a nosotros, por eso debemos estar preparados- se acerco a Lara- y estaremos preparados

Videl abrió los ojos ante lo que el hombre decía, se levanto lentamente y se acerco a su marido para ayudarle a levantarse al igual que a Milk que ya despertaba, tenían razón. Lara se encamino hasta el joven de cabello lila ayudándole a ponerse de pie, aquello le recordó tanto a su padre que por fin cayo en cuenta que le extrañaba, a él y a su madre haciendo que pronto sintiera temor, temor por no poder volver a su casa, temor por lo que le pudiera pasara su madre en este tiempo y temor por su padre, porque el saliera herido en esta batalla, porque el miedo a confesarle la verdad a Pan le alejara haciendo que jamás encontrar la felicidad.

Al llegar a la corporación, llevaron a Gohan a la sala de emergencia y una vez que este recupero un poco de su energía decidieron hablar sobre lo pasado

- Vegeta creo que es hora de que des tu explicación – comento Bulma furiosa ante lo que pasaba

- mmh- gruño- de acuerdo, Lara explícales a todos ellos lo que me has contado a mi

- ¿Que?...- lo miro- ¿creí que había dicho que usted les hablaría a ellos…?- comento, pero este la miro con dureza por lo que la niña ya no insistió y comenzó con su historia- yo bueno… bueno yo no soy de este tiempo, vengo de otro muy similar al igual que el maestro – los vio sorprenderse- el solía ser el dueño de una gran nave llamada el coliseo en el cual peleaban luchadores de todo el universo a muerte para entretenimiento y apuestas de otros seres, muchas veces estos guerreros no estaban ahí por voluntad propia, ese fue el caso de mis padres que fueron capturados y llevados ahí

- Espera, ¿como que otro tiempo?, ¿quienes son tus padres?, ¿como fue que el maestro se entero de los sayajin?- pregunto molesto Gohan

- Yo.. bueno ellos … mis padres – dijo mirando con intensidad a Trunks no sabiendo que responder

- Ellos son guerreros como nosotros, eso es todo, no necesitan más detalles – interrumpió vegeta

- ¿Pero entonces ... ?- hablo videl

- El maestro conoció a los sayajin gracias a uno que tenía previamente capturado, aquel ser era un demonio atrapado cuyo poder era peligroso y destructivo, pero que era controlado por su padre y luego por el gran maestro… fue por el y por mis padres que aquel sitio murió… su nombre era Broly

- ¿tratas de decir que en ese tiempo del que vienes también existe un Broly? - interrumpió ahora Trunks recordando su pelea con él cuando niño

- Sólo se que lo encontraron en el espacio y lo introdujeron en el coliseo, era tan buen guerrero que el maestro se empreño en buscar a más de su raza… el encontró… el ...

- ¡un momento! – dijo Gohan- ahora que lo dices… ese objeto…el coloco sobre el cuello de Pan un extraño collar pero el aparato que lo hizo funcionar… ahora recuerdo que lo había visto antes… en la mano del padre de Broly… era ese con el que controlaba a Broly

- ¿Que? - gritaron todos en la sala

- Eso puede ser, puede que el usara ese aparato y lo modificara, ahora no mantendría controlado al individuo, si no que por el contrario lo obliga a comportarse diferente, a ser su sirviente pero de manera más libre…- Bulma sonrio – si pudiera tener acceso a ese aparato podría modificarlo, es decir, si ese ser pudo hacerlo es obvio que yo no tendía problema alguno

- Esperaremos entonces a su siguiente movimiento y haremos lo posible por obtenerlo - dijo Vegeta

- ¿Solo haremos eso?, esperar a que aparezcan … esperar mientras ellos se preparan para su siguiente ataque, mientras no sabemos que pasa con Pan

- Se han escondido bien y no hay forma de encontrarlos muchacho, ellos vendrán a nosotros, además no nos quedaremos sin hacer nada, nosotros también nos prepararemos – dijo el príncipe sayajin antes de dar la vuelta y salir del cuarto seguido de Bura y Lara. Trunks se quedo sentado en aquel sofá del cuarto de emergencia pensando, recordando a Pan.. a su Pan y los momentos pasados con ella, pero sobre todo aquel en el que el corazón de ambos se rompió, en su mente se quedo clavada la imagen, el recuerdo de ella bajo la lluvia llorando en silencio, confundiendo sus lagrimas con las gotas que provenían del cielo, mirándolo mientras este le daba la espalda y se marchaba luego de negar lo que sentía por ella y de negarle a ella el expresarle sus sentimiento por el... sus ojos suplicándole que no se fuera sin palabras, esos mismo ojos que ahora sabía por dentro le suplicaban que le ayudara.

* * *

_... _

_Es que me mata tu ausencia_  
_y haberte querido tanto ..._  
_porque el recuerdo no es real_  
_no acepto más pasarla mal_  
_estemos juntos otra vez._

**Mareo - Babasonicos**


	7. haberte querido tanto

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

_**…Y haberte querido tanto...**_

* * *

_Mucho tiempo había pasado ya desde la pelea contra los dragones de las esferas, mucho tiempo ya desde la partida de Goku con el dios dragón y junto con él las aventuras de todos los guerreros Z. Su vida se había vuelto monotonía, lo mismo pasaba una y otra ves a lo largo de los días de su semana, de su mes y de su año, la misma aburrida rutina._

_Su madre le había dejado el poder de la compañía y por la falta de tiempo su padre le había dejado de insistir con el entrenamiento, por lo que al poco tiempo dejo incluso de sentir el fuego del gusto por la lucha en su interior, si, así era su vida, o por lo menos así lo fue hasta aquella tarde en la que ella llego a su ventana._

_Había salido temprano de una junta y había regresado a su lugar esperando descansar por lo menos unos minutos antes de continuar con su trabajo cuando el toque en su ventana llamo su atención, era extraño pues esta en un piso veinte por lo que se acerco con cuidado hasta el cristal, para su sorpresa del otro lado estaba toda una bella visión…_

_- Pan … ¿que haces aquí? – pregunto abriendo la ventana de su oficina_

_-Hey a mi también me da gusto verte … - dejo ella un tanto decepcionada por la bienvenida_

_- Lo siento es que creí que estarías en la universidad de ciudad Satán_

_- Nop, fue mi ultimo día de clases por lo que oficialmente estoy de vacaciones… así que vine por ti_

_- ¿Por mi?, a que te refieres_

_- Necesitas un descanso y creo que lo mejor para ti es que vengas conmigo a un duro viaje de entrenamiento, recorreremos el mundo y nos haremos más fuertes… y claro puedes aprovechar para enseñarme a transformarme en super sayajin_

_-¿Que?... ¿que?, yo… ¿como?, yo no puedo irme, mi madre me mataría si se entera que deje la compañía sola además no tengo tiempo para entrenar… ¿como que enseñarte a transformarte?_

_- Tranquilo ya lo tengo todo resuelto, tu madre esta de acuerdo en que necesitas un tiempo y tomará tu lugar mientras regresamos y a tu padre le encanto la idea si con eso logras volver a tu entrenamiento y a tu poder – el joven cerro los ojos y sonrió de medio lado, vaya que esa joven tenía todo preparado y la verdad es que se moría por salir de esa oficina, pensándolo bien nada lo detenía, se desato el nudo de su corbata y salto por la ventana pasando a Pan quien lo miro sonriente mientras este daba vueltas en el cielo, feliz de verlo feliz la chica lo siguió y así finalmente comenzaron con su viaje._

_Los primeros días fueron intensos, a Pan le costaba mantener su poder a flote y además controlarlo, Trunks siempre le aconsejaba recordar lo que más le dolía o lo que más le hacia enojar pues esto le haría desatar la fuerza sayajin en su interior, la chica se esforzaba a todo lo que podía pero al final solo lograba pintar su cabello de dorado por unos segundos y luego regresar a la normalidad._

_-esto es muy difícil, jamás voy a lograrlo – dijo la joven furiosa pateando una piedra_

_- si dices eso jamás podrás lograrlo, solo necesitas más tiempo y entrenamiento – dijo en joven acercándose a ella y colocando una mano en su hombro, la chica le miro y se perdió en aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos tan azules como el cielo e inevitablemente le sonrió cálidamente, el joven ante aquel gesto no pudo más que controlar la terrible y sorpresiva necesidad de acercarse a ella y tomarla en sus brazos._

_Más tiempo paso y más territorio recorrieron, entrenando y enfrentándose a los problemas que encontraban en el camino. Una noche una terrible lluvia les atrapo en un profundo bosque por lo que decidieron pasar la noche en una de las casas capsula, esta solo contaba con una modesta cocina y un par de camas. Trunks estaba agotado y opto por dormir luego de notar que la lluvia no pararía, Pan por el contrario permaneció despierta mirando las gotas de agua caer del cielo y chocar con la ventana, por extraño que pareciera y por mucho que lo negara se había dado cuenta que la compañía de aquel joven de cabello lila la complementaba, la llenaba de vida, de alegría y de un calido sentimiento que no la dejaba en paz, que invadía su sueño transformando las amistosas imágenes de ellos e ideas apasionadas que le despertaban, le llenaban de placer y le alteraban por la noche._

_¡No!, de alguna forma tenía que convencerse de que aquello era una tontería, Trunks era su amigo, su compañero, su maestro… y sobre todo su gran amor… ¡NO! Tenía que sacar esa idea de su cabeza, insistía en que sólo era una etapa, un amor de chiquilla que había nacido de su admiración por él, sólo eso, tenía que demostrarse que sólo era eso._

_No supo porque, no supo que la impulso, simplemente se levanto de su asiento y se acerco hasta donde su compañero dormía placidamente, le miro, recostado boca arriba, con las sabanas hasta su cintura, usando una delgada camisa blanca abierta hasta su medio pecho, se veía tan… perfecto… Se acerco más a él, se sentó en el borde de la cama despacio de no despertarle, acomodo su negro y largo cabello detrás de su oreja y acerco lentamente su rostro hasta el del moreno chico bajo ella, se detuvo a un centímetro de sus labios dudativa pero pronto recupero el valor tomando sus labios de manera dulce, disfrutando de ellos despacio._

_En un principio el joven de cabello lila no distinguió entre un sueño o la realidad pues en muchas noches había tenido la misma imagen, la misma maravillosa sensación de besarla, de tomarla entre sus brazos por lo que en ese momento simplemente decidió disfrutar de la fantasía, sin que ella lo notara acerco su mano hasta su nuca contestando el tímido beso, haciendo poco a poco que los sentidos de Pan se desbordaran mientras profundizaba el beso, mientras ambos saboreaban los labios del otro, mientras la acercaba más a él._

_Entonces la realidad choco contra el chico al darse cuenta de que la verdadera Pan estaba frente a él, se separo de golpe de la joven, asustado, sorprendido, nervioso y sobretodo confundido, se levanto de su cama como tratando de huir del fuego que ella creaba en él, la chica lo miro asustada y avergonzada de lo que había hecho, no sabía que decir, como explicarle que había tratado de desengañarse así misma esperando que aquel beso le rebelara la verdad de sus sentimiento hacia él, pero aquello solo la había sumergido más en lo que ahora sabía era cierto, se había enamorado de aquel joven._

_- Trunks… yo…- trato de decir la joven pero el chico la interrumpió_

_- no digas nada Pan… esto no debió pasar, esto fue un terrible error – dijo el chico negándolo todo más para él que para ella, no podía permitir que aquello llegara más lejos, ella era su amiga, la nieta del gran héroe de la tierra, la hija de su gran compañero de peleas, la sobrina de su mejor amigo… y su gran amor prohibido porque todo eso era lo que no permitiría que estuvieran juntos, no traicionaría a sus amigos ni lastimaría a Pan._

_-espera yo… es que yo_

_-¡No Pan! Esto no debe de volver a pasar, te pido que no vuelva a pasar…- se giro para darle la espalda mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello como gesto de desesperación- esto estuvo mal… jamás debimos de haber venido solos tan lejos… - decía mientras se acercaba a sus cosas – lo mejor es que volvamos a casa ahora- abrió la puerta y salio aun con la lluvia afuera, las gotas calmaron la terrible sensación en su cuerpo, entonces giro sobre sus talones solo para ver a una joven de cabello negro detrás de él llena de decisión, de frialdad en su mirada que dejaba libres lagrimas que se confundían con la lluvia, algo en ella había cambiado, algo se había roto y sin embargo lo ocultaba tras una falsa sonrisa._

_- Tienes razón lo mejor será que esto termine… debes volver a casa… si no te importa yo continuare con mi entrenamiento, ya estoy muy cerca- continuo sonriendo mientras colocaba su mochila con sus cosas sobre su hombro – muchas gracias por todo Trunks, te pido una disculpa si te incomode, sólo era una travesura... una travesura de niña tonta...- dijo la chica mientras de un momento a otro besaba su mejilla para despedirse y luego daba un brinco al cielo para continuar con su viaje, el joven peli lila la miro partir suprimiendo sus deseos de ir tras ella, sabía o por lo menos quería entender que eso era lo mejor._

_La joven Son recorrió miles de kilómetros en segundos, se alejo lo más que pudo del chico, aterrizo y dejo que sus rodillas llegaran al suelo mientras que las palmas de sus manos hacían lo mismo, comenzó a llorar lo más que pudo, le habían roto el corazón, le habían rechazado sin más, ahora entendía que el jamás sería suyo por lo que decidió a toda costa expulsar aquel dolor para no tener que volver a sentirlo jamás, lloraría todas las lagrimas que tenía para Trunks para así poder olvidarlo, para así sacarlo de su interior. Su dolor fue tal que al descárgalo logro por fin su gran deseo, su deseo de transformación en super sayajin…_

Si, Trunks recordaba todo aquello, recordaba a la perfección aquella noche bajo la lluvia, el dolor en su propio corazón al rechazarla, pero en ese entonces creyó que era lo mejor, ahora sabía que al final si le había causado un terrible daño y que ella se había encargado de enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser, ahora ere dolor se volvía ira, sabía que todo ese comportamiento no era sólo por que el collar le obligara a comportarse como una sayajin, no, iba más allá, era todo su sufrimiento que ahora salía a la superficie, que ahora la hacía más peligrosa.

Vegeta había llevado a Lara hasta la habitación de entrenamiento, un enorme cuarto adaptado a la mansión con los principios básicos de la enorme nave que llego a usar en tiempos pasados.

- Este cuarto es lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar nuestros entrenamientos, Bulma se ha vuelto muy buena en cada detalle del mismo al observar mis entrenamientos, el lugar es mucho más fuerte, será muy fácil que tu nivel suba aquí

- Wow! Mi abuela es increíble en este tiempo también!

- Por favor aún no estoy acostumbrado a la idea de que seas … mi nieta… y la de Kakarotto, evitemos esos términos por ahora – dijo el príncipe sayajin un poco irritado, esa era la verdad no estaba aun acostumbrado a la idea de una nieta, le agradaba la niña y en el fondo estaba orgullo pues estaba claro el nivel de la misma y sólo tuvo que sentir su poder una vez, sin embargo seguía compartiendo la línea de sangre con el inútil de kakarotto

- De acuerdo tratare de no mencionarlo…- dijo triste la pequeña, sabía de voz de su padre que a su abuelo le disgustaban los sentimentalismos pero aquello había sido algo fuerte…

- Basta de esto, ven conmigo – dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la consola para encender la maquinaria del cuarto, de pronto Lara sintió todo su cuerpo ser atraído al piso arrodillándola por la fuerza de la gravedad que había aumentado.

- ¿Que sucede? No puedo moverme bien

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte a trabajar bajo esta gravedad, apenas esta a un 50%, pero no será así siempre, tendrás que resistir mínimo el 300% , ¿esta claro?

- Si … señor – dijo la niña tratando de ponerse de pie

- Pasaremos aquí mañana, tarde y noche, no nos detendremos si no es para comer o dormir, ¿esta claro?

- ¡Si señor! – dijo Lara ya de pie resistiendo el volver a caer

- Y no podrás trasformarte para entrenar hasta que yo te lo indique, ¿esta claro?

- Claro que si señor – contesto ya la niña peli lila con mayor seguridad, ya completamente de pie sonriendo de medio lado al darse cuenta que aquel mínimo aumento de gravedad ya no era un problema para ella, Vegeta le sonrió de medio lado también, en tan poco tiempo su nieta ya se había acostumbrado a un simple cambio de fuerza, de verdad… estaba orgulloso de su descendencia.

Lejos en otra de las grandes ciudades de la tierra, sobre la punta de un alto edificio estaba una joven de ahora cabello corto y negro mirando con soberbia a la gente del lugar

- humanos… maldita debilidad – dijo Pan antes de decender en medio de la calle deteniendo el trafico, como si nada camino por la avenida hasta cerca de una taberna en un callejón, afuera estaba un grupo de motociclistas que le miraron con lujuria cuando la chica se acerco a ellos

- ¿que pasa muñeca?, ¿te perdiste?- dijo uno de ellos acercándose mucho a Pan

- nosotros podemos ayudarte preciosa- hablo otro ahora detrás de ella

- en realidad… - dijo la chica sonriendo y posando su mano en la mejilla de uno de los sujetos – creo que quiero un cambio de ropa – hablo Pan y luego todo se volvió negro para los pandilleros.

Pan salio de la calle de la taberna ahora completamente vestida de negro, portando cadenas en su cintura y usando unas enormes botas pesadas y agresivas, aun lamia la salada sangre de sus manos mientras miraba con desprecio a todo aquel que pasaba por su lado… ohh si pronto comenzaría el juego…


	8. seguimos

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

Bulma entraba a la sala de emergencia cargando una bandeja con agua tibia, la condición de Goten empeoraba, la falta de su energía sayajin en su cuerpo comenzaba a cobrarse mediante su parte humana y poco a poco se debilitaba de gravedad, su temperatura había subido súbitamente al igual que su pulso, lo que su marido tenía planeado tenía que hacerse pronto, de lo contrario aquel joven moriría.

En la habitación se encontraban Bura y Milk retirando al momento de ver a Bulma los paños anteriores de la frente de Goten, la mujer peli azul coloco la bandeja en la mesilla a lado de la cama y tomo la anterior junto con los paños, la madre de aquel joven la ignoro manteniendo la preocupación en su rostro mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo, deseando con todo su corazón que este se recuperara, si tan solo su esposo aún estuviera entre ellos, seguramente el sabría que hacer, el mantendría la esperanza de que todo saldría bien y haría lo que fuera con tal de regresar a su nieta a casa.

La dueña de la corporación capsula suspiro y antes de retirarse del cuarto llamo con la mirada a su hija, esta no se había retirado del lado del joven desde que este llegara con ella a la mansión, sin poder negarse salió con su madre del lugar hasta el pasillo en donde la misma le hablo.

- tu también deberías descansar un poco, a Goten no le gustara saber que te maltrataste tanto por él

- ¿qué?, ¿quien dice que lo hago por el?... yo… es un buen amigo… y me preocupa pero no es … no debería – dijo agachando la cabeza- no debería ser … para tanto …- hablo susurrando lo ultimo.

- no lo es… pero por más que lo niegues … te importa…- Bura la miro y sonrió levemente, era imposible engañar a su madre, era muy buena observando a la gente- no te preocupes una vez que se recupere tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para aclararlo todo… en realidad el que me preocupa es tu hermano... jamás lo había visto así … de preocupado y melancólico… esta tan… perdido...

Trunks estaba sobre el barandal de la rendija de la azotea de la gran mansión, mantenía la vista perdida en el horizonte mientras el viento movía su corto cabello lila, en su mente no dejaban de pasar las mismas escenas una y otra vez, ella bajo la lluvia la noche que la despreció, ella afuera de su ventana, ella intentando atacar a sus padres y finalmente ella cuando niña aforrándose a su figura en metal y llorando desconsolada en otro planeta cuando creyó que su mejor amigo había sido encerrado en una placa. Como odiaba aquel sentimiento…el odio así mismo por lo que había provocado en la chica, todo era su culpa y ahora estaba por perderla…

Cerro el puño con fuerza hasta que de sus manos broto un poco de sangre, odiaba la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, de no poder ir tras ella a rescatarle, de no poder ir a salvar a su princesa… si ella era su princesa, si en sus venas corría la sangre real gracias a su padre, no había nadie más indicado para convertirse en su princesa que ella… entonces la sintió, muy levemente, como si su Ki quisiera llamarle a él y sólo a él, estaba seguro de que la joven dejaba que su energía se esparciera y se escondiera al mismo tiempo, y estaba más que seguro de que sólo él podía sentirla, decidido salto del tejado al cielo volando sin elevar mucho su energía para seguirla.

En la habitación de entrenamiento Lara daba todo de si con tal de seguir el paso de su abuelo, este transformado en super sayajin le atacaba, de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, de cerca y de lejos, con esferas de energía, con puños o con fuertes disparos de poder, todo esto mientras la joven debía de defenderse y en cualquier oportunidad atacar aún sin usar su transformación.

- ¡muévete más rápido niña! – le gritaba Vegeta mientras le atacaba de nuevo- ¿qué esperas? O ¿quieres que te mate?, ¡más rápido!- seguía exigiendo el príncipe de todos los sayajins

-... demonios – fue lo único que pudo decir la pequeña al tropezarse y caer sin remedio al piso atraída por la gravedad al 500%, sabía que por su torpeza había sido derrotada, cerro sus ojos al sentir la luz y el calor de la esfera de energía en su dirección pero esta nunca la golpeo, al abrirlos su abuelo le observaba con dureza en la mirada.

- eres torpe… a estas alturas ya serías un cadáver

- lo siento me tropecé yo…

- sin excusas niña… eso no te salvara la vida en el combate real – hablo dandole la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacía la maquina de la habitación- es hora de tomar un descanso – dice provocando en la chiquilla una sonrisa de alivio- pero antes de que puedas tomarlo deberás terminar una rutina de entrenamiento – dijo poco antes de modificar la gravedad al 550% haciendo que Lara chocara contra el piso con fuerza nuevamente y luego abrir la puerta para salir – recuerda apagar la maquina cuando termines- sin más el hombre ahora con el cabello negro nuevamente sale del cuarto sin prestar atención al suspiro de frustración de la niña al mirarlo dejarla. Su padre le había contado que entrenar con Vegeta era un infierno, pero siempre pensó que exageraba ahora se daba cuenta de que todo era cierto.

Gohan aun estaba adolorido, su cuerpo se sentía cansado por lo que no había podido aun dejar la cama de la habitación de emergencia, no estaba tan lastimado como su hermano pero sentía como su cuerpo perdía energía lentamente.

- ¿estas seguro de que estas bien Gohan? – pregunto su esposa preocupada

- descuida linda no es nada, lo importante ahora es ayudar a Pan

- Pan… - dijo en un susurro desalentador la mujer – ¿de verdad crees que ella pueda volver?... esa chica es tan diferente a mi dulce Pan

- Videl ella es nuestra hija, ese monstruo le ha puesto una terrible mascara, pero en el interior ella sigue siendo nuestra noble y pura hija

- ¿Como vamos a salvarla Gohan? – dijo la mujer hundiéndose en los brazos de su esposo, soltando las terribles lagrimas de dolor.

Trunks llego hasta las cercanias de una antigua ciudad, sabía que la joven estaba cerca, lo podía sentir en su interior, era como si ella le llamara, como si ella fuera parte de él.

- ¿como diablos llegaste aquí? - hablo una voz sobre sobre el chico, desde una de las ramas de los altos arboles del bosque, ahi estaba ella, la hermosa criatura de cabello negro como la noche.

- Pan...

- Eres valiente ratoncito, estupido pero valiente – dijo mientras daba un brinco para estar al nivel de él- eres muy impaciente, el juego estaba por empezar solo debiste esperar un poco más

- Fuiste tu quien me llamo - comento serio el chico mientras la observaba jugar con su cabello.

- Por supuesto que no

- Pude sentirte claramente, tu me has traido aquí

- Oh... ¿te refieres a la sensación de unión entre nosotros?, sabes perfectamente que eso se rompio la noche en la que simplemente me dijiste que no, o ¿ya se te olvido?- hablo con molestia la joven posando una mano en su cintura para mirarlo fijamente

- Pan nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño

- Pero lo hiciste – dijo con tranquilidad la chica mirándolo, para luego sonreír acercándose coquetamente a él- tal vez ese lazo se formo de nueva cuenta en nuestro ultimo encuentro ¿no te parece?, dime ratoncito ¿te gusto mi beso?- pregunto a milímetros de su rostro, el joven permanecia impabido por fuera, pero por dentro sentía toda una tormenta al tenerla tan cerca

- tu no eres mi panny ...- dijo el peli lila ya en un suspiro

- nunca lo fui...- contesta la chica a centímetros de los labios del peli lila y para su sorpresa fue él quien cerro el espacio restante devorándola con pasión en un intenso beso que derritió a la joven en sus brazos, provocando que esta le respondiera con igual pasión. Pan no pudo más que dejarse llevar por el calor del joven, recorrió con sus manos su cuello hasta perderlas en la suavidad de su cabello lila, mientras que el joven se aferro más a su cintura y luego a su cadera acercándola con fuerza a su cuerpo como no dejándola escapar, sintiendo cada delicada forma de su figura sobre la suya.

Lo labios del joven ardian ante el sabor de los de la chica y comenzó a desear más de ella, comenzó a atacar su cuello, besando, lamiendo con suavidad y pasón cada centimetro de este, la joven dejo salir un ligero gemido involuntario antes de hablar con dificultad, sonriendo al darse cuenta de los kis de ambos uniendose, adaptándose perfectamente para volverse uno.

- tu cuerpo, tu lado guerrero aún responde a mi..- supira la chica- puedo sentir tu Ki encadenándose al mío, tal y como paso la primera vez que nos besamos... - dice la pelinegra, pero Trunks esta fuera de si, perdido en el sabor y el aroma de su piel - somos los últimos guerreros con sangre sayajin, la unión de nuestra sangre traería como heredero al gran guerrero, a un ser supremo...- lo abraza con más fuerza mientras la intensidad de las caricias del chico aumentaba - juntos podríamos derrotar al gran maestro, conquistar este planeta y hacer a los miserables humanos nuestros esclavos, juntos podríamos reconstruir el imperio sayajin.. nosotros ...- trato de finalizar la joven pero de pronto el peli lila la empujo de su lado separándola por completo de él.

- ¿como puedes decir eso?, de verdad estarías dispuesta a eliminar a la gente de este planeta, a tu familia, nosotros también somo en parte humanos

- nosotros no somos humanos, no tenemos nada en común con ellos, despierta Trunks, no somos igual a ellos, tal vez por fuera somos parecidos pero por dentro somos completamente diferentes, en nuestro sentir, nuestro pensar, incluso en nuestra energía ... en nuestro espíritu de pelea, o ¿es que nunca te has sentido fuera de lugar con ellos?

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos directamente, se separaron aun más y se colocaron en posición de batalla sin explotar su energía, Trunks no dejaría que aquello continuara y Pan no permitiria que el se saliera con la suya, si no quería actuar como lo que era, entonces lo obligaria.

- esta en nuestra sangre Trunks, somos conquistadores

- no Pan somos guerreros y defensores de nuestro hogar, ¿o es que ya olvidaste las enseñanzas de tu abuelo?- aquella pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, de pronto la imagen de su abuelo en su cabeza le impacto, no cedio en su defensa, pero quito la mirada de la del chico frente a ella, de pronto se giro sorprendida al cielo notando el Ki del gran maestro aproximarse.

- el gran maestro se acerca - dice la chica dejando su pose de pelea- vete antes de que se de cuenta de que estas aqui - comenta la chica, el pelilia trata de acercarse a ella pero esta levanta su mano dispuesta a dispararle - sabes que podría herirte, esta vez te dejare ir, esta vez dejare que te marches... ya no peleare contigo- baja la mano al darse cuenta de que el chico ya no intentara nada más, entones le da la espalda para marcharse - la proxima vez no habrá palabras, ya no lo intentare, la proxima vez que nos veamos terminaré contigo...- dice mientras toma vuelo y se marcha del lugar.

La vista del joven de cabello lila no se aparto de su figura hasta que esta desaparecio junto con el gran mestro, podía sentir su ki enfriarse al perder el calor del ki de la chica, lo mismo que su propio cuerpo, era como si le hubieran partido a la mitad, se había sentido tan completo y ahora le faltaba algo en su interior. No teniendo otra opción levanto vuelo rumbo a su hogar.

Se podía sentir el piso temblar ante el choque de fuerza de vegeta y Lara que habían vuelto a combatir, sin embargo la pequeña no parecia llegar a ningín lado, ni siquiera se acercaba a él y la frustación comenzaba a dominarla.

- maldita sea

- ¿que esperas niña?, crei que eras mejor

- ya veras que si - le ataca de nuevo pero igual vuelve a fallar

- todo lo que hemos entrenado no ha servido para nada, por lo visto eres una perdida de tiempo

- no es cierto yo..

- eres una inutil, ¿que te ha enseñado mi hijo en tu linea de tiempo?, ¿a ser una princesita delicada?, ¿que a caso tus padres han perdido el espiritu de batalla?, ¿a caso no son más que inútiles que viven una vida normal?, que desperdicio de mi estirpe - aquello hizo hervir la sangre de la niña, se puso de pie y le miro con resentimiento, con un profundo odio y un gran deseo de exterminarle

- ni mis padres ni yo somos un ... ¡desperdicio! - girta mientras expulsa todo su poder, su cabello cambio a dorado y luego reflejos plateados aparecieron en el mientras que la energía de la chiquilla comenzaba a destruir el lugar, Vegeta la miro con una sonrisa amplia, estaba feliz de ver el progreso de su nieta.

Trunks estaba por llegar a su casa cuando sintió una increíble energía provenir de ella, alarmado apresuro su vuelo aterrizando de golpe, estaba por entrar cuando detuvo su paso de golpe, aquella energía era...

- esto no es posible, esa energía es ...- no pudo terminar la frase, de pronto uno de los muros de la gran mansión exploto, el muro de la sala de entrenamiento, aquella habitación sin más se había derrumbado, alarmadas Bulma y Videl salieron de la residencia hasta los escombros en el jardin observando a Vegeta comenzando a salir de los mismo

- ¿pero que diablos paso Vegeta?- pregunto la mujer de cabello azul molesta con su esposo

- tu sala de entrenamientos no resistió, tendrás que repararla antes de la noche de mañana, no podemos detener el entrenamiento - comento el hombre limpiándose el polvo de su ropa ignorando a la molesta mujer frente a él.

- ¿pero que te has creído tu, pedazo...- se podría oir a Bulma gritando en el fundo, mientras tanto Trunks buscaba entre los escombros a Lara, sabía que estaba ahi y una terrible preocupación se había albergado en su pecho al no verla salir, de pronto sus ojos la notaron saliendo de entre las rocas, corrió a ella y la atrapo entre sus brazos.

- ¿Lara estas bien?

- papi...- fue lo único que dijo la niña antes de cerrar sus ojos, aquella palabra había pegado profundo en el joven peli lila haciendo que este abriera sorprendido sus ojos de par en par

- ¿como esta la chiquilla?- pregunto Vegeta acercándose a ellos luego de que Bulma y videl regresaran a la casa

- esta bien, inconsciente pero bien- contesto Trunks mirando a su padre hacer un gesto de disgusto y luego dándole la espalda para regresar a la mansión también, molesto el joven le grito de nueva cuenta- ¿como pudiste exponerla así?, ella es solo una niña

- la chiquilla es fuerte, puede aguantar eso y más- contesto el hombre sin mirarlo

-¿que?, ya basta de esas palabras misteriosas, tu sabes algo que nosotros no, ¿quien es esta niña de verdad para ti?- pregunto Trunks con fuerza haciendo que su padre detuviera su camino

- no hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas no quieres saber

- quiero la verdad ahora- Vegeta se giro para mirarlo serio, muy bien si quería saberlo se lo diría, se divertiría viendolo sufrir

- ella es mi nieta, tu hija en la linea temporal alterna, tuya y de Pan- contesto frío el hombre mirando en los ojos de su hijo su mundo cambiar por completo.


	9. Problema resuelto

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro, la sorpresa y la indecisión por lo recién ocurrido no abandonaba su mente, ¿qué haría ante esto?, estaba más que claro que ahora que ya sabía la verdad tendría muchos problemas… Tenía que tomar una decisión y actuar de forma tranquila o simplemente cometería un error, su enojo ante la situación fue tal que rompió sin pensarlo la piedra que mantenía en su mano derecha.

- ¿esta todo bien?- pregunto el gran maestro al notar la pequeña muestra de molestia de la chica

- no es nada mi señor- contesto Pan sacudiendo los rastros de roca en sus manos, dándose cuenta de que la verdad era que aún tenía sentimientos por aquel chico.

- más vale que así sea, espero que la situación o relación entre tu y el hijo del príncipe de los sayajines no sea un problema cuando tengamos que actuar.

- ¿quien dice que entre nosotros hay una relación?, ese ratoncito es sólo un instrumento para divertirme un rato y nada más – dijo orgullosa la chica tratando de ocultar la duda en su voz, pero el maestro conocía de sobra la historia entre ambos chicos

- se muy bien que existe o existirá algo entre ustedes… francamente sería una pena que justo antes de lograr nuestro objetivo eso te afecte.

- ya he dicho que ese idiota no me debilita, haré lo que tenga que hacer cuando llegue el momento – dijo con rabia la pelinegra tratando a toda costa de mostrársela a su señor- ¿a todo esto cuando atacaremos?

- Aun no es el momento, debo hacer más pruebas – hablo tomando la mano de la chica y luego extrayendo de ella un poco de sangre- además tu no estas lista aún para pelear contra el principe sayajin, él es ahora el más poderoso de los portadores de sangre guerrera, necesitas más poder

- Ese anciano, por supuesto que puedo contra él, dejeme ir a la corporación capsula y se lo demostrare, ese viejo ya no es nada de lo que solía ser – pronuncio Pan lista para la acción, no le tenía miedo a Vegeta, a ninguno de los de esa casa en realidad

- No, y no harás nada hasta que yo te de el aviso – dijo el maestro tomando la muestra de sangre colocándola en un extraño estuche y luego dando la vuelta para entrar en su ahora guarida en aquella viejas ruinas.

Pan lo observo retirarse molesta, estaba lista… además ya había tomado una decisión, tan sólo en un segundo su mente se aclaro, si algo había aprendido del ultimo encuentro con el chico de cabello lila es que el jamás se uniría a ella, no importaba que la sangre y el ki de ambos se llamara entre ellos, que el deseo del uno por el otro fuera cada vez más fuerte, que el llamado de su corazón por el amor del joven no la dejará en paz, estaba más que claro que entre ellos no podría haber nada ya fuera por culpa de ambos o de la situación… a conclusión suya estaba claro que pese a todo no estaban destinado a estar juntos… las palabras del maestro resonaron en su mente, ese sentimiento aun presente por el si podía llegar a ser un problema, uno que la detendría en su acenso como guerrera, en su nueva vida como una verdadera guerrera sayajin y simplemente no podía permitirlo, al menos no ahora que ya estaba tan cerca. Si Trunks era un problema entonces tendría que eliminar ese problema, era muy simple, con su muerte la sensación de unión a el desaparecería y ya no tendría de que preocuparse, seguramente el gran maestro se molestaría con ella por eliminar a uno de sus próximos peleadores del coliseo, pero era el o era ella, si lo haría ya estaba decidido.

- después de todo – se escucho la voz del gran maestro detrás de ella – si podamos conseguir más poder, las pruebas parecen ser un éxito

- estoy lista mi señor...

El cuarto de la corporación capsula en la que ahora se encontraba le pareció pequeño, más ahora que ya había caminado varias veces de un lado a otro en el, tan solo esperaba por el despertar de la niña que dormía tranquila y agotada en la cama frente a él, ahora entendía porque le recordaba tanto a su dulce pan cuando pequeña, era tan sólo dos años más pequeña que ella cuando compartieron su primera aventura en el espacio…entonces su mirada cambio a una de tristeza y decepción, por lo visto en la otra línea del tiempo si había tenido el valor de confesarle y corresponder los sentimientos que había entre ellos, en ese tiempo no era el cobarde que era aquí, ¿que era lo había hecho que el otro Trunks tuviera la felicidad de la que el carecía ahora?… al menos sabía cual podría haber sido su vida de no haber rechazado a la mujer de su corazón, la clase de futuro que hubieran podido tener y el hermoso fruto de ese amor que pudieron haber traído al mundo… nada le hubiera hecho más feliz que tener una familia con Pan, la única mujer que el deseaba para madre de sus hijos. Pero el hubiera no existe y ahora era ya muy tarde para volver a ese sendero.

La pequeña comenzó a despertar y frente a ella pudo notar la figura de su joven padre.

- pap… digo joven Trunks… ¿qué paso?, ¿qué hace aquí?

- Creo que tu abuelo exagero como siempre en el entrenamiento y fue algo duro para ti, te traje a tu cuarto luego de que te desmayaste

- Si creo que esta vez fue un poco más difícil, mi abuelo dijo que…- callo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo- mi abuelo… el señor vegeta… como yo…

- No te angusties Lara, el me lo dijo todo, yo le exigí que lo hiciera

- ¡Changos!... se supondría que no pasaría esto

- No te preocupes, sólo lo sabemos nosotros y no diremos nada a nadie… - dijo Trunks sonriéndole con cariño y eso fue más que suficiente para que Lara dejara de sufrir

- Si ya lo sabes… puedo preguntar entonces ¿que pasa entre tu y mama?… ¿por qué no se quieren?- dijo la niña con la cara llena de tristeza

- Es complicado Lara… lo único que puedo decir es que todo es culpa mía…yo… - dijo poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su nivel – las cosas son muy diferentes en esta linea del tiempo y … se que es duro de entender pero debes de saber que … todo ha sido por mi culpa

- Papi – la pequeña lo miro tan lleno de tristeza que sin dudarlo lo abrazo con fuerza, después de todo a que hijo no le duele ver a su padre sufriendo con profundidad, Trunks la abrazo también cautivado por la ternura de su hija… si ella era su hija, la prueba del amor entre Pan y el.

La puerta se abrio detrás de ellos mostrando al príncipe de todos los sayajin con un semblante molesto como siempre, se acerco a ellos para hablarles.

- ¡por fin despertaste!, Bulma quiere que bajan y cenen algo, más vale que recuperes tu energía niña, porque mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento

- pero no tenemos cámara de entrenamiento - dijo la niña dudosa

- eso no importa, trabajaremos en tu control- sin más miro a su hijo – tu me ayudaras con el entrenamiento de tu hija, después de todo creo que a ti también te hará falta – Lara miro a su padre con alegría, hacía mucho tiempo ya que su verdadero padre no entrenaba más con ella debido a sus obligaciones por lo que de verdad le emocionaba que por ahora así fuera, Trunks miro a su pequeña con los ojos llenos de alegría y le sonrío antes de contestarle – será un verdadero placer – sin más los tres bajaron a cenar dispuestos a continuar con su entrenamiento al día siguiente.

Bura aun seguía colocando paños humados en la frente de Goten, su temperatura por ahora estaba normal pero no estaba fuera de peligro, miro el teléfono y el recuerdo de la llamada de Pares le hizo hacer una mueca de molestia, la joven le era agradable y parecía una persona de corazón puro, pero por alguna razón le irritaba el saber que al día siguiente llegaría a su casa para cuidar de su novio Goten… su novio era Goten… Goten novio de … Pares…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose detrás de ella la saco de su pensamiento, observo a LJ entrando con el semblante aún preocupado, su imagen no había cambiado desde que llegaran a la corporación, desde que Pan se había marchado, se apeno por el joven a sabiendas de que sus sentimientos por su amiga lo tenían al borde de la locura por su preocupación.

- ella esta bien LJ, ya lo verás… siempre sale adelante

- lo se… tengo mucha fe en ella… y se que volverá… quiero creer que volverá, igual que Goten- la peli azul sonrío con sinceridad al saber a que se refería, sin más se acerco a él y lo siguió, ambos salieron rumbo al comedor para cenar.

Un nuevo día había llegado, Vegeta cumplió con lo dicho y desde muy temprano comenzó con el entrenamiento, Trunks y Lara practicaban la meditación, el primer paso para obtener el control, el príncipe de los sayajines sabía que si Lara lograba concentrarse y obtener el control sobre si misma, expulsar todo su poder y usarlo a su beneficio ya no sería problema.

Trunks estaba meditando también, mantenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de mantener su mente en blanco, sin embargo de un momento a otro sintio dentro de si mismo la presencia de Pan, podía sentir como el ki de ella llamaba al suyo, y era un llamado tan fuerte que por más que quisiera resistirlo simplemente no pudo, abrió los ojos y se puso de pie listo para marcharse.

- ¿a donde crees que vas?- pregunto su padre al verlo avanzar, Lara al notar la tensión entre ellos abrio los ojos también rompiendo con su concentración.

- debo marcharme, yo… debo hacerlo, volveré pronto

- sabes que es muy peligroso que salgas ahora

- ¡de verdad tengo que hacerlo! – dijo el chico no esperando más y simplemente dando la vuelta para saltar al cielo y volar, su padre lo miro con seriedad, conocía muy bien esa actitud… y sabía que de intentar detenerlo su hijo estallaría en ira…¿qué hacer ahora? se pregunto.

-¿Señor vegeta...?- pregunto la niña confusa ante la situación.

Trunks llego hasta unas montañas alejadas notando la figura de su amada Pan en la punta de un risco, acelero el vuelo y aterrizo a unos metros de ella.

- volviste a llamarme - hablo con seriedad el chico de cabello lila.

- yo no he hecho tal cosa - contesto ella dando poca importancia a las palabras del joven, o por lo menos aparentando eso.

- sabes que incluso el pensar el uno sobre el otro se vuelve un llamado

- oh… claro pensar en ti te hace venir a mi, lo había olvidado, muchas veces me paso lo mismo, pero claro igual que ahora, igual que en ese entonces me rechazaste

- Pan...

- Ya no importa, no te traje aquí para hablar, en realidad al notar tu falta de cooperación he decidido terminar con el problema – Trunks estaba por decir algo pero repentinamente su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil, no podía moverse y por extraño que pareciera podía sentir su propia energía elevarse sin que el se lo propusiera, sin más se transformo en super sayajin contra su voluntad mientras veía la figura del maestro colocarse detrás de Pan – lo ves problema resuelto - dijo la chica con una sonrisa de maldad en el rostro.

- Bien hecho Pan – hablo el maestro antes de pararse frente al chico, listo para robar su energía.


	10. Libres de Mi

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿de verdad era la joven frente a él la Pan de la que se había enamorado?, ¿era ella la jovencita que siempre luchaba por el bien de los demás?, ¿la que buscaba la justicia, por su familia y por su hogar?, ¿la hermosa mujer que había dominado la tormenta en su corazón y que lograba en él que su mundo se iluminara con tan sólo una sonrisa?. ¡No! aquella no era la dulce Pan que el conocía, era un monstruo con su imagen que se aprovechaba de lo que todos sentía por ella… ella era… el enemigo del planeta tierra… y tendría que acabar con el.

Sin embargo ya había perdido, el gran maestro le tenía bajo su control y estaba a punto de robar su energía, todo gracias a ella, sintió su poder comenzar a fluir involuntariamente, sabía que debía de hacer algo, de alguna forma defenderse, tratar de liberarse y sin embargo no tenía deseos de hacerlo, ver a Pan como aquella figura sombría le había vencido, cerró los ojos esperando su destino cuando de pronto escucho el sonido de un golpe, al abrir los ojos noto como el gran maestro había sido alejado de él gracias al puño de su padre transformado en super sayajin 4.

-¡papi!- grito Lara acercándose a el para ayudarle, lo cual también le sorprendió

- ¿que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto el peli lila preocupado

- mi abuelo dijo que lo mejor era que te siguiéramos que seguramente te meterías en problemas

Trunks ya no pudo decir más, calló al mirar a Pan ponerse frente al gran maestro para protegerlo de su padre.

- no dejaré que se acerque más señor vegeta

- hazte a un lado niña, créelo cuando te lo digo, no me importa -sacrificar tu vida con tal de detener a ese sujeto

- y a mi no me importara terminar con la suya si decide acercarse más- contesto la chica sin temor al hombre frente a ella

- Pan destruye al príncipe sayajin

- Con mucho gusto

Sin más la peli negra se transformo comenzando con el ataque, Vegeta debía de admitir que pese a todo le costaba contener a la chica, Trunks miro a Lara y luego al gran maestro, en su muñeca estaba el control del collar de Pan, era fácil de reconocer pues era exactamente igual al que el padre de Broly usaba para controlarle, tenía que quitárselo, sólo así liberaría a la joven guerrera, sin más se lanzo a él pero este lo percibió antes de que le tocara, en un rápido movimiento lo esquivo alejándose de él.

- ¡Pan elimina a Trunks!- grito el amo de la joven, no teniendo otra salida la chica se alejo de Vegeta para llegar al peli lila, a toda prisa el príncipe sayajin se acerco a ellos para ayudar a su hijo, pero el gran maestro se interpuso en su camino tomándolo por sorpresa.

- Si no puedo obtener su energía obtendré la tuya- hablo el gran maestro con fuerte voz

- ¿Que te hace pensar que dejare que lo hagas?- pregunto vegeta seguro de si mismo y con una sonrisa de medio lado, esa criatura no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

- Ella…- respondió el gran maestro extendiendo la mano en dirección a Lara que había corrido para ayudar a su abuelo y que por la distracción había caído en la trampa del gran maestro, ahora ya no podía moverse y sentía como su energía estaba por mostrarse, Vegeta sabía que no podía permitir que el gran maestro tomara el poder de la pequeña, eran tan inmenso que de adueñarse de él sería imposible de derrotar además … ella era su nieta y no iba a permitir que un granuja como ese le hiciera daño

- Es mi poder el que quieres deja a la niña

- ¿En serió te dejarás vencer por salvarla a ella?, eso inquietante, se que por sus venas corre la mezcla de las más poderosas líneas de sangre de todo el universo, de todos los sayines

-¿Tomaras mi poder si o no?- grito el príncipe de todos los sayajin mirando retadoramente a la criatura frente a el, de pronto sintió su cuerpo atrapado y su poder comenzando a salir sin control, Lara ya recuperada del shock miraba sorprendida como su abuelo se sacrificaba por ella, se levanto para ir a ayudarle pero frente a ella y deteniendo su camino cayó el cuerpo de su padre, Trunks se levanto de entre la nube de tierra para observar a su padre caer sin su energía, Pan llego hasta ellos y justo cuando intento decir algo a su amo, el gran poder de Vegeta que este le había robado llego a ella, sintió poco a poco como el poder puro del guerrero que se adentraba en su cuerpo, era inmenso y poderoso, sus rodillas cayeron al suelo mientras intentaba contenerlo, la gran concentración de energía levanto el polvo, las rocas y el viento alrededor de ella empujando todo lo que estuviera cerca, entre ellos a Lara, a Trunks y el débil Vegeta.

- Lara… debes irte, llévate a mi padre y aléjense de aquí, yo detendré lo más que pueda a Pan

- ¿Que?, no puedo hacer eso, no puedo dejar que pelees con ella

- Debo hacerlo, Lara tu eres la única con el poder suficiente para detenerlos pero no es momento para que pelees

- Pero papa…- ya no pudo continuar pues observo con horror como su madre se había adaptado finalmente al poder de su abuelo, su cabello seguía siendo rubio, pero un alo de energía rojizo, así como sus ojos dorados demostraban que su poder ya estaba más allá del de un simple super sayajin

- Hora de terminar con el problema, ratoncito - dijo la guerrera mirando con desprecio a Trunks y antes de que el gran maestro o el chico peli lila pudieran decir algo, la joven se lanzó al ataque, Lara no tenía opción tenía que hacer lo que su padre le había dicho, se acerco hasta su abuelo y para su sorpresa este estaba aun un poco conciente

- Lara…

- Abuelo debo de sacarte de aquí- dijo preocupada la niña

- No … – contesto con dificultad- debemos de quitarle el control al gran maestro, sólo así nuestra energía regresará, sólo así podremos detener a Pan- Lara entendió el mensaje, era ahora o nunca.

Trunks esquivaba los ataques de Pan que eran rápidos y fuertes, no podía atacarla, ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad, así que no podía más que defenderse, tenía que hacerla reaccionar.

- ¡Pan debes detenerte, tu realmente no quieres esto!

-¿Quien lo dice?

- ¿Pan hablas en serio?, ¿esto es lo que quieres?, ¿que pensaría tu abuelo si te viera así?- aquella palabras llegaron a lo más profundo de ella, su abuelo Goku, su querido abuelo Goku- el estaría decepcionado de ver en lo que te has transformado Pan, el daba su vida por proteger este planeta, a los suyos y a la gente… ese legado te lo dejo a ti… y lo has traicionado

- Abuelo… - dijo la chica en un susurro mientras detenía sus ataques, lo más querido para ella siempre había sido su abuelo… todo lo que el había logrado, lo que había hecho en ese mundo, ella lo estaba destruyendo, de pronto ya no pudo ver nada a su alrededor más que la figura de su abuelo que le hablaba con calma

-…Pan… ¿que ha pasado contigo?

- Abuelo…

… Mi deber siempre fue el de ser más fuerte para proteger a los otros, para proteger la tierra, y ese deber lo deje en tus manos al partir

- Tu te fuiste, simplemente te fuiste

- Porque sabía que podía irme tranquilo, contigo protegiendo nuestro hogar… Pan un verdadero guerrero no lo es por las luchas que gana, no es fuerte por todo el poder que acumula, no lo es mientras no use ese poder para los demás… Pan… ¿que clase de guerrero eres tu?- esa pregunta le hizo entender todo, darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, había atentado contra sus padres, contra sus amigos y lastimado a gente inocente… esa no era ella, así no era ella.

- ¡Pan te dije que mataras a Trunks! - grito el gran maestro molesto al ver que la chica no reaccionaba

- ¡No!- respondió Pan con firmeza

-¿No?, ¿pero como te atreves a hablarme así?, yo te di el poder, yo mando aquí, ¡sin mi no eres nada!

-¡Ya no!, estoy harta de ti

- ¿Con que si? - dijo la criatura mientras presionaba el botón del control haciendo que un terrible dolor llegara a Pan, esta cayo sobre sus rodillas ante el dolor mientras su energía se dispersaba con desespero.

- ¡Pan!- dijo Trunks tratando con todas sus fuerzas de resistir la energía para acercarse a ella, con dificultad lo logro posando sus manos en el collar de la chica para tratar de quitárselo, pero era difícil, el gran maestro río ante el ridículo intento pero su gusto no duro, pues de un momento a otro se vio forzado a esquivar una gran esfera de energía que iba por él, Lara estaba lista para pelear por el control y liberar de una vez por todas a su madre, el gran maestro sonrió de medio lado y con la mirada reto a la niña, la pequeña se lanzo al ataque, pero aun temerosa de su poder lo uso solo a la mitad, el gran maestro desapareció de su vista saliendo a un costado de ella y estrellándola contra la pared de una montaña. Justo en ese momento Trunks logro liberar a Pan del collar que se abrió sin romperse, lo aventó lejos mientras la chica caí débil en sus brazos por la tortura

- Pan…

- …Lo siento Trunks… - dijo la chica antes de cerrar sus ojos perdiéndose en la inconciencia.

- Muy bien niña, si tu no quieres el poder que te he obsequiado, entonces lo usare yo, después de todo los experimentos con tu sangre fueron todo un éxito- sin más la criatura estiro su mando haciendo que el collar que llevaba Pan llegara a ella, lo rompió en su palma y el poder acumulado en el lo rodeo para luego adentrarse en su cuerpo, pronto el gran maestro se tomo de la cabeza mientra buscaba lograr que aquel poder se adaptara a su cuerpo finalmente lográndolo – terminare con ustedes, esta vez no cometeré el mismo error que en mi línea de tiempo, esta vez morirán..- hablo la criatura que había aumentado de tamaño, a paso decidido se acerco hasta la joven pareja dispuesto a matarlos, pero antes de que llegara a ellos otra figura se interpuso

- yo no voy a permitirlo – dijo Lara en voz fuerte y decidida frente a sus padres dispuesta a defenderlos hasta la muerte.


	11. Lejos de Mi

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

Lara estaba frente a ellos, dispuesta a defender a sus padres pues no permitiría que nadie les hiciera daño, Trunks trato de decir algo pero la pequeña ya se había transformado lanzándose al ataque, el gran maestro ahora no solo era fuerte si no veloz, y se burlaba de la niña mientras esta trataba de tocarlo.

- con ese poder tan bajo niña, nunca lograras vencerme - dijo después de haberla lanzado contra el suelo, pero Lara no se rendía, se volvió a colocar de pie y nuevamente voló lista para el ataque. El joven de cabello lila observo todo sin poder creerlo, su hija era fuerte y muy hábil, pero cada empeño que hacía era destruido por aquel ser que la superaba fácilmente.

Gohan ayudado por Videl llego hasta el balcón de corporación capsula observando el horizonte, mirando en dirección a donde su familia estaba peleando... algo estaba muy mal, podía sentirlo, de pronto las alarmas de los censores de vida de Goten comenzaron a sonar, Bulma corrió hasta su cama para checarlo, mientras uno de sus robots le ayuda a sostenerlo y a brindarle un calmante.

- su presión esta disminuyendo- dijo Bulma preocupada haciendo lo posible por salvarlo

- debemos ayudarlo- dijo Videl acercándose para apoyar

Bura miraba intensamente como la mujeres ayudaban al chico a pelear por su vida y el miedo la invadió, tenía que encontrar la forma de ayudarlo, sin pensarlo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida para llegar hasta su nave, LJ la observo y como adivinando lo que planeaba la siguió.

- voy contigo - pronuncio decidido el muchacho acercándose a la bella peli azul

- ¿a que te refieres?- contesto ella mirándolo seriamente

- yo también estoy preocupado y tengo derecho a ayudar

- Goten necesita...

- y Pan también, quiero ir... - viendo que el chico no se rendiría y el profundo cariño que le tenía a su amiga decidió dejarlo acompañarla, era hora de demostrar que podían apoyar a los demás

- de acuerdo

Ambos jóvenes abordaron la nave y volaron en dirección a la batalla, Lara continuaba peleando tratando de dar lo mejor de si pero seguía cayendo, de pronto sitio un llamado dentro de su Ki, "recuerda lo que te he enseñado" decía la voz de Vegeta en el eco, entonces la mente de la pequeña le regreso a los momentos de entrenamiento con su abuelo en la sala de gravedad.

_- debes dejar que tu poder explote - decía el príncipe de los sayajines a la niña peli lila en el suelo_

_- no puedo, me da miedo... yo no puedo hacerlo, no se controlarlo y así no soy yo_

_- pero debes hacerlo, ¿como vas a controlar tu poder si no sabes las capacidades que tienes?_

_- ¡yo no puedo controlarlo!- grito la niña envuelta en coraje y frustración, entonces Vegeta lo entendió, ella tenía el problema que había azotado siempre la vida de su familia._

_- se a que le temes y estoy de acuerdo- dijo agachándose a su altura- la familia real ha tenido siempre ese problema, nuestro orgullo y nuestro coraje nos dominan, nuestro odio y rencor siempre es fuerte, mientras que la familia Son siempre se ha impulsado por sus sentimientos, esa combinación es peligrosa, porque el odio es un sentimiento y tu poder es impulsado por el, por eso es tan fuerte y descontrolado_

_- lo se, por eso yo…_

_- no debes de temerle, entre más miedo le tengas más poder tendrá sobre ti, debes de superarlo, usarlo a tu favor y no en tu contra… aprende a controlarlo…deja que trabaje contigo_

- por mi familia... voy a hacerlo - grito la niña mientras finalmente dejaba fluir todo su poder, su cabello comenzó a mostrar rastros plateados y dorados, mientras que sus ojos cambiaban a unos de color dorado, la transformación estaba completa. El gran maestro no pudo más congelarse ante la nueva apariencia y fuerza que mostraba la niña, no quería admitirlo, pero no había forma en la que pudiera ganarle.

La jovencita se lanzo al ataque y por más que el ser trato de defenderse no pudo hacerlo más que en algunos golpes, la niña disparaba contra él, aparecía y desaparecía logrando confundirlo para luego golpearle, lo azotaba contra las paredes de la montaña y todo mientras mantenía un gesto de diversión en el rostro.

- algo anda mal- se decía mentalmente Trunks al mirar a su hija, la combinación de sangre era muy fuerte en ella, el verdadero guerrero sayajin en sus venas comenzaba a tomar control.

Pronto Lara derribo al gran maestro al suelo, llego hasta él tomándolo del cuello y luego levantando el vuelo para tenerlo varios metros sobre el suelo, la gran criatura mostró una cara llena de horror al notar la diabólica sonrisa en la niña que le sostenía, ese perverso gesto, junto con aquellos ojos que dejaban ver que disfrutaba de torturarlo le llenaron de miedo y le demostraron que la chiquilla era la verdadera y sanguinaria sayajin, la que portaba en su interior al verdadero guerrero.

Entonces algo paso, Trunks grito el nombre de su hija y esta lo escucho, eso le hizo despertar, darse cuenta de que estaba fallando en controlar sus poderes, estos le estaban controlando a ella, con terror dejo caer al gran maestro que se estrello contra el suelo sin herirse de gravedad, aterrizó en tierra firme y se dejo caer al suelo mientras trataba de ganar control sobre su poder, su cabello y su energía mostraron ya sólo tonos dorados, mientras que el nivel de poder y fuerza disminuía, tenía que controlarse.

Pan poco a poco recupero el conocimiento dándose cuenta de la terrible situación, Trunks la noto despertar y dejo que esta se alejara de sus brazos.

- ¿que pasa?- pregunto la peli negra con seriedad

- Aun tenemos un problema- contesto el joven mostrándole con la mirada lo que estaba pasando

No termino de decir la frase cuando noto al gran maestro levantarse y tomar algo de vuelo, estaba furioso, se notaba en su mirada y sin duda comenzaría con su venganza

- ya no me importa si no puedo tenerlos bajo mi poder, no me daré por vencido y creare de nuevo mi gran coliseo, pero ustedes no se interpondrán en mi camino, los destruiré ahora y para siempre- diciendo esto comenzó a juntar su energía creando una gran esfera de lus que pronto lanzó hacía donde estaban Lara y sus padres, no supo que la impulsado y como había llegado a esa conclusión, la niña simplemente se puso de pie, junto sus manos frente a ella y luego las hizo retroceder a un costado suyo mientras una esfera de energía se formaba en ella, cuando la tuvo cargada envío sus manos al frente liberando su poder

- eso es… un kame hame ha – dijo Pan sorprendida de ver la técnica de su abuelo ejecutada por la chiquilla, claro sin entender como era posible, la verdad es que ni la misma Lara entendía como es que se le había ocurrido hacer aquel desconocido movimiento para ella. Desgraciadamente eso no era suficiente, ahora que había apagado su poder secreto de nueva cuenta, no le era posible liberarlo nuevamente tan fácilmente, y el poder que ahora tenía no era suficiente para derrotar a aquel ser, sentía como este le ganaba y unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al darse cuenta de que perdería, entonces sintió un presencia a su lado y luego la voz de su padre pronunciando.

- ¡Final flash! - grito Trunks, mientras que de sus manos salía un gran onda de energía que se unía a la de su hija para pelear contra el poder del gran maestro, pero no era suficiente, entonces una forma más se les unió

- Kame hame ha- grito Pan uniendo también su poder al de los otros dos guerreros, aquello incremento la onda de poder que se comía la del gran maestro llegando finalmente a él desintegrándolo… el enemigo al fin era derrotado.

Los tres sayajines perdieron su transformación mientras daban un suspiro de alivio al saber que finalmente estaban a salvo, todos se llenaron de alegría… menos Pan, que ahora entendía la gravedad de lo que había pasado…

Goten, Gohan y Vegeta sintieron sus cuerpos recuperar la vida al sentir su energía volver, el príncipe sayajin se levanto y miro a los tres vencedores frente a él, ahora se daba cuenta de que eran una gran familia.

El sonido de una pequeña nave llegando hasta el lugar los alerto, cuando esta aterrizó divisaron a Bura y a LJ saliendo de ella, el muchacho humano grito el nombre de su novia y esta al verlo corrió a él abrazándolo, jamás se había sentido tan feliz de verle, LJ ante el gesto no pudo más abrazarla también, todo esto bajo la mirada destrozada de Trunks, como fuera nada había cambiado entre ellos.

Todos regresaron hasta la corporación capsula donde los demás miembros de la familia esperaban por ellos, Pan estaba temerosa de entrar al lugar y ver de frente a sus padres, había intentado matarlos y lo habría logrado de no ser por Trunks, ¿como podría ahora mirarlos a los ojos?... ¿que podía hacer ahora?, una mano en su hombro le calmo, giro su rostro para notar a Trunks que sin decir palabra alguna le ayudaba con sus sentimientos y le daba apoyo, él la conocía muy bien y no era necesario que se explicaran cosas entre ellos, se entendían perfectamente… un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al recordar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos mientras estaba bajo los impulsos del collar, no quiso mencionar nada más, no quería seguir pensando en nada más, tenía que superar prueba por prueba e ir paso a paso reparando todos los daños que había cometido.

La peli negra entro en aquel gran edificio que era la corporación y para su sorpresa su madre le recibió con un gran abrazo, detrás de ella su abuela y finalmente su padre, no tuvo que decir nada más, sus padres la habían perdonado. De igual forma Bulma corrió hasta sus hijos y su esposo abrazándolo sabiendo que finalmente estaban a salvo. Esa noche cenaron y la pasaron todos juntos, debido a la hora todos los integrantes decidieron pasar la noche en el lugar, todo era calma en el edificio, o al menos lo era en los pasillos, Trunks en su cuarto no lograba conciliar el sueño, no podía apartar de su lado la imagen de Pan y de lo que ahora había perdido con ella, de pronto sitió su presencia, no sabía como pero podía sentir a la chica donde fuera que esta estuviera aunque ella ocultara su Ki, esa unión entre ellos iba más allá del Ki, sintió como esta salía de su cuarto, se escabullía por los pasillos y llegaba hasta la puerta para salir, sin pensarlo dos veces el joven peli lila salio por la ventana de su habitación tras ella.

La siguió hasta una playa muy lejos de la ciudad, muy lejos de la corporación capsula, aterrizo en ella solo para notar a la chica mirando las estrellas sentada en la arena con el mar a lo lejos.

- ¿Pan..?- dijo el peli lila acercándose a ella.

- Mi abuelo me trajo aquí la primera vez que aprendí a volar

- ¿Estas bien Pan?

- ¿Como podría estarlo?, traicione a mis amigos, a mi familia, de haber podido… de haber tenido la oportunidad habría destruido a todos y cada uno de los humanos de este planeta … yo… sentí tanto poder.. que …lo disfrutaba...

- Pan no es necesario que digas esto

- ¿Entonces que puedo hacer?- dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie para mirarlo- dime Trunks ¿que puedo hacer?, ya no puedo tener la misma confianza en mi misma, ni puedo permitir que los demás me tengan tanta confianza, los he defraudado a todos

- No fue tu culpa

- Eso no importa no es pretexto, ya no me importa nada, lo único que quiero es olvidarlo… necesito alejarme de todo esto y buscar la forma de volver a tenerme confianza, de volver a encontrar a la guerrera que soy

- Pan… - dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros- escucha Pan no tienes porque pelear contra esto tu sola, tu familia, tus amigos… y yo estamos aquí, Pan yo…- trato de decir pero la chica sin aviso alguno le beso, Trunks abrió los ojos al sentirla pero los volvió a cerrar impulsado por la maravillosa sensación que podía sentir de ellos, se separaron un poco sin abrir los ojos e irremediablemente sus labios se volvieron a juntar, no supieron en que momento paso todo, pero sus besos se volvieron más apasionados y salvajes con el paso de los segundos, mientras que la cordura los dejó cuando Pan mordió sensualmente el labio inferior de Trunks, aquello había dejado libre la pasión y la lujuria en su interior haciendo que el joven tomara a la chica con mucha más fuera por la cintura y su espalda juntándola a ella hasta que el espacio entre ellos desapareció por completo, hasta que el suave pecho de la joven se pegara por completo en el duro y bien formado de él.

Pan subió sus manos hasta perderlas en el suave cabello lila de él, y luego estas siguieron su camino hasta enredarse en su cuello, al mismo tiempo el joven presionaba la espalda de la peli negra, recorriéndola hasta que sus manos llegaron a su cintura, en su camino de vuelta a arriba se toparon con el borde de la blusa de la chica deslizándose debajo de esta saboreando la suave y libre piel de Pan a su paso. Esta no pudo evitar que un leve gemido saliera de su boca perdiéndose en los labios del joven que al escucharlo se alentó para continuar.

La chica entonces bajo sus manos por el pecho de su amante hasta posarla en su cintura tomando también el borde de la camisa negra del chico, subiéndola despacio dejando la piel de su esculpido pecho a la intemperie, sus labios se separaron solo cuando la tela de la misma se desprendió de su cuerpo, sin notarlos sus cuerpos cayeron en la arena, el joven sobre la chica continuando con la exploración del cuerpo del otro sin importar la ropa.

Poco a poco cada prensa se alejo de su dueño hasta que finalmente solo la luz de las estrellas cubría sus desnudos cuerpos sobre la suave arena, las manos de Trunks recorrieron con lentitud las piernas de la chica hasta sus muslos pasando a su cintura donde la sostuvo, mientras que las manos de ella bajaban por el marcado abdomen del apuesto hombre, descubriendo con placer el temblor en el cuerpo del peli lila al sentirla explorándolo incrementando en fuego en él. Con el tiempo el placer en sus cuerpos los domino, Pan lo rodeo por la cintura con sus piernas mientras que el chico de unía a ella, entraba en ella y la hacía suya, juntos crearon un ritmo, juntos llegaron hasta la cima, hasta el cielo y más allá y juntos terminaron regresando a la tierra, Pan jamás en toda su vida había sentido algo como aquella sensación que la invadía y la llenaba de vida… por primera vez se sintió completa, en el momento justo y en el lugar correcto, nada más que el hombre a su lado le importaba en ese momento, Trunks por su lado jamás se había sentido tan atraído a una mujer como en ese momento, ninguna otra había provocado en el tanta desesperación por unirse a ella, por complacerla ella, jamás había sentido en su pecho aquella calida sensación que ahora lo llenaba, que ahora le hacia sentirse vivo y completo, que no podría seguir viviendo siendo solo la mitad de un verdadero ser.

No se dijeron nada, se volvieron a besar, esta vez con ternura y se abrazaron buscando el calor del otro, el sueño pronto los atrapo y nada más a su alrededor les importo.

Lara miró la capsula en su mano, había logrado quitársela al gran maestro mientras peleaban, por fin podría volver a casa, extrañaba su tiempo, a su abuela y más que nada a sus padres… sus padres, se pregunto si algo de lo que había pasado aquí cambiaría el futuro en esa línea del tiempo, estaba claro que había más de una línea existiendo y mientras lo pasado no cambiaría la suya se preguntaba, si en esta línea ella existiría…

La calida luz del sol sobre sus parpados le despertó, pero ni todo el calor de aquella esfera dorada pudo calentar el frío que ahora estaba sintiendo, al abrir sus ojos noto la ausencia de la joven de cabello negro que le había vuelto loco la noche anterior, preocupado la busco, trato de sentirla pero sorprendido se dio cuenta de que era imposible, tomo su ropa se vistió y partió a la corporación.

Al llegar pudo notar a todos en el patio reunidos para despedir a la pequeña Lara que había decidido volver a casa, todos estaban presentes menos ella

- ¿que esta pasando?- pregunto con calma Trunks, aunque por dentro se moria por encontrar a la bella Pan

- Lara volverá a casa, nos estamos despidiendo- comento Bura con una sonrisa falsa mientras miraba a Goten ser tratado con cariño por Pares, no podía decir nada al respecto, estaba claro que los jovenes se querían y ella no tenía palabra alguna en el asunto, tal vez era lo mejor, terminar con algo que nunca empezó.

- ¿En donde esta Pan?

- Ella se marcho esta mañana- dijo Videl saliendo del edificio de la corporación seguida por su esposo que mantenía un semblante serio, tal vez preocupado.

- ¿Que?- fue todo lo que Trunks pudo dejar salir ante la noticia

- Nos dejo una carta, por lo visto necesita tiempo para recuperarse de todo lo que paso, y creo que lo necesita de verdad, ella y LJ se marcharon esta mañana, no sabemos exactamente a donde, solo nos dijo que se irian al sur - hablo Gohan serio no muy convencido de las acciones de su hija.

- ¿Se marcharon…?- pregunto Trunks en un susurro, se había ido, después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, la chica se marcho, ¿a caso ella solo estaba jugando?, ¡no!, pudo sentirlo con claridad, no había forma en la que le engañaran, ella sentía absolutamente lo mismo que él… y sin embargo se había ido.

Lara salio de la casa lista para irse, Gohan, Videl, Bura, Goten y Pares se despidieron de ella con alegría deseándole un buen le abrazo con cariño mientras le decía que era adorable y que sin duda le seguía recordando a su hijo cuando pequeño. Vegeta le sonrío de medio lado y le acario ante la sorpresa de la niña la cabeza con cariño

- eres una gran guerrera, todo lo que desearía de mi linaje en el futuro – le dijo – nunca dudes en llegar a tus metas, entrena fuerte y lograras vencer tus miedos… - Lara no pudo más que sonreírle y darle un fuerte abrazo aunque este no se lo regresara, entonces se acerco a Trunks, el joven aún estaba un poco distraído y sin embargo al verla le sonrío con alegría, se arrodillo a su altura y le abrazo, Lara contesto el gesto con fuerza y antes de soltarlo le susurro al oido

- no te rindas papa, ella te ama, aun hay esperanza

- lo se- contesto el chico sonriéndole de medio lado, sin más la pequeña alzo vuelo y se alejo de la ciudad, ya en el campo presiono su capsula mostrándole la maquina del tiempo, se subió a ella y en un flash desapareció. En su línea de tiempo le recibieron su abuela y sus padres que habían estado preocupados al no saber de ella por tanto tiempo, largas serían las horas en las que la niña platicara de todas sus aventuras en aquel tiempo.

- La noche cayo en la corporación de nueva cuenta, Trunks miraba las estrellas perdido en sus pensamientos y pronto su padre le interrumpió.

- ¿que es lo que haces aqui muchacho?

- Reflexiono - contesto el joven sin mirarlo

- ¡No me refiero a eso!- le grito vegeta- ¿que haces aquí?, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, sabes cual puede ser tu futuro y sin embargo estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo

- ...Padre

- No voy a decirte que hacer… - dijo dando media vuelta para regresar al interior- pero si de algo sirve, no me molestaría que ese futuro se repitiera aquí, al menos tendría a quien entrenar – Trunks sonrío de medio lado ante el comentario y también esbozo una sonrisa, su padre tenía razón, que podría perder, entro al edificio, a su habitación y tomo sus cosas, salto por la ventana y tomando vuelo se dirigió al sur "voy tras ella, no me dejaré vencer" se dijo mentalmente sabiendo que su objetivo era hacerla volver a sus brazos y no dejarla ir.

* * *

Bueno, he terminado esta historia, se que fue muy corta, pero también pense que de hacerla más larga podría aburrir, deje el final así pues... digamos que... de estar esta historia en la línea original ambas familias jamás se juntaron, no se realmente imagino que al final Trunks si la encontro y todo el futuro cambio para ellos a su favor... en fin saludines y nos estamos escribiendo pronto! 


End file.
